Confessions
by Asriel's Ears
Summary: One year ago, Frisk was able to successfully save Asriel and free the monsters from the Underground, became a Dreemurr and lives with Asriel and Toriel. Asriel and Frisk have completed the challenging task of confessing their love for each other and are now a young couple. Read about all of the events and obstacles they will overcome together. Male Frisk, Post-Pacifist Ending.
1. The Confession

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the first time I've tried to write fanfiction, so... leave a review if you think the story was good and if I should continue it.**

 **EDIT: New chapters are up! Go and check them out if you'd like to!**

One year ago.

On that day, the barrier was shattered and obliterated, and the monsters were finally set free from the underground. Frisk succeeded in saving Asriel from his hellish fate by Frisk giving him half of his human soul. Through determination and incredible magic power, the monster half of Asriel's soul regenerated. Through the same process, Frisk's soul regenerated to become nearly half monster, although he still had the appearance and characteristics of a human.

Asriel remembers that day quite well. It was a happy day for him; monsters were accepted into society by nearly everyone with equal rights after a talk with the country's goverment, and everything was all peachy. But the icing on the cake was when Frisk asked Toriel to adopt him. She did, and Asriel was ecstatic and beamed with more joy than he ever had before upon hearing he had an adoptive brother. Returning to reality after reflecting on the past, Asriel opened his eyes and found himself in his bed, the caprine cuddling the aforementioned human closely.

Toriel didn't seem to mind them sharing a bed due to Asriel having Flowey-related nightmares and Frisk being the only known way to soothe Asriel. Asriel's therapist diagnosed him with PTSD and some sort of complex guilt, and after a year, he had made an impressive mental recovery. Asriel's "attacks" that consisted of temporarily freezing up and having emotional breakdowns were greatly minimized, and he became less timid than before.

Frisk's past definitely contained some form of abuse, and even though he had a remarkable poker face that was impossible to crack sometimes, Asriel was able to pick up on the small dents in Frisk's armor. But as long as Frisk and Asriel had each other, they could comfort each other through anything, and these bonds brought them even closer together.

Being careful not to wake Frisk, Asriel slowly left the bed and walked over to the window, yawning and stretching while examining the landscape. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun nearly halfway up the sky. Not quite noon, but he definitely slept in quite late today.

 _What a beautiful day outside,_ Asriel thought. _Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..._ Suddenly, he saw a familiar human's reflection in the window.

"Asriel," the reflection whispered.

He slowly turned to face the source of the quiet whisper, only to see a single finger pointing at his face. Before Asriel could react, it was headed straight for his...

"Boop!" ...Snoot. Asriel never knew why his snoot was so sensitive, particularly when it was being nuzzled or booped. Asriel bleated and blushed immediately after he was booped, like always. _I wonder if all goat monsters have sensitive snoots, or if it is just me…_

"Haha! You're always so cute whenever I do that," Frisk playfully responded. After a hug and more blushing, Frisk cheerfully exited the room to go eat breakfast. After Asriel's cheeks calmed down, he thought to himself for a moment. For about two months now, Asriel has had feelings and love towards Frisk of a higher caliber than just siblings.

 _But how am I going to tell Frisk how I truly feel about him?_ Asriel thought. _Should I tell him directly or hint at it? I can't take it anymore. I am telling Frisk today one way or another._ But for now, he pushed away his cluster of thoughts, replaced his nightshirt with his signature yellow and green striped shirt, and headed downstairs to eat.

"Hey there, lazybones! Took you long enough but you finally got up, I see. Mom is out running errands for the day and will be back this afternoon," Frisk said upon seeing Asriel enter the kitchen, holding up a note from Toriel.

"Howdy Frisk," Asriel replied, taking a seat next to Frisk, blushing a little bit. _Wow, I can't even be around Frisk without getting all nervous and jittery,_ he thought. Or maybe it was his timidness? He didn't really know for sure. Then Asriel started to daydream about Frisk, where everything worked out and they were cuddling and possibly kissing _... but no, that won't happen. Frisk can't possibly like me that way._

"Azzy, you okay?" Frisk asked, interrupting Asriel's thoughts.

"Hm? O-oh, yes I'm fine," Asriel said with a heavy blush while coming back to his senses. "Um... how many nicknames do you have for me anyway?"

"Let's see..." Frisk replied in a pensive tone. "There's Azzy, Azzie, Asri, Az, Goatbro... and at least nine more."

"Well, feel free to call me whatever you like then!" Asriel replied.

"Hmm... I'm going to call you cutie then!" Frisk exclaimed with a blush and another boop to the snoot. This made Asriel blush even more _. Maybe he does like me back..? Hard to tell when he's actually flirting and when he's just messing around._

Wanting to stop blushing, Asriel tried to think of something else. Luckily, a pleasant smell in the air answered his request. Upon further examination, he spotted two plates on the table which had delicious pancakes on them.

"Frisk, did you make these? They smell delicious!" Asriel exclaimed.

"Yep! I hope you like them..."

"I wonder what flavor they are..." Asriel said as he sat down, poured on syrup and took a bite. His eyes widened when he discovered that...

 _Frisk made me my favorite flavor_... Asriel thought when he tasted the strawberries in the pancakes, blushing a little. _Looks like thinking about something else didn't change my blushing problem..._

"Isn't that delicious?" Frisk said in a dramatic voice.

"H-hey, that's my line..!" Asriel said with a slight growl, which made Frisk giggle. He thought Asriel was cute when he was irritated.

About halfway through his pancake, Asriel glanced over at Frisk. He observed Frisk taking a big bite of his pancake, getting the sticky syrup all around his mouth. As a result, Frisk started to reach for one of the napkins across the table to wipe off his face. _I have an idea…_

"Wait Frisk, don't use that napkin..!" Asriel interrupted.

Looking puzzled, Frisk stopped reaching for the napkin. "Why?"

He could lick the syrup off of Frisk's face _... but I'm not so sure if that's a good plan anymore,_ Asriel thought, becoming nervous.

"Uhh... because..." _Hurry, make up a random excuse!_ "I-It's my favorite napkin! See, it even matches my shirt too!"

Frisk had a suspicious look on his face. "But this napkin has red and orange stripes on it," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Realizing the error he had made, Asriel hastily replied, "I-I don't care! I still like it," quickly snatching the napkin out of Frisk's hands. He held the napkin close to his face, hissed at Frisk, and proceeded to pet the napkin.

"Since when are you a Vegetoid?" Frisk asked.

"I'm not, but I don't **carrot** all!"

"Hey, don't be so **punny**!" Frisk said with a laugh.

"I guess you could say we're having strawberry **pun** cakes for breakfast now," Asriel said with a slowly growing smirk on his face.

"Ain't nobody **goat** time for your puns, Asri," Frisk said.

"Oh come on, it's **As-riel** as it gets! Besides, Sans would agree that my jokes are **humerus** as well."

Frisk and Asriel had so much fun during the punfest that they didn't realize they had already finished their pancakes. Wait, Frisk never wiped his face... Asriel thought. Glancing at Frisk, he observed that his face had twice as much pancake syrup on it as before. _You know what, I'm going to do it._

"H-hey Frisk, your face... is still...umm..."

"Oh yeah... give me the napkin back then so I can clean my face off," Frisk commanded. Asriel responded by licking the napkin with his long goat tongue and hissing again.

"I'll still use it," Frisk added. _So if I did that and he didn't care, then... that's the green light right there..._ Asriel leaned in towards Frisk with the striped napkin in hand.

"Let me help you with that..." Asriel whispered. He stuck his tongue out and proceeded to lick all of the pancake syrup off of Frisk's face, blushing a bit as his tongue made contact with Frisk's lips. Frisk had not anticipated this!

"Hey, that tickles!" Frisk responded with a laugh. Asriel didn't notice Frisk's words because he was in deep thought, still licking Frisk's face even though it was already clean.

"Um... Asriel?" Frisk asked hesitantly. The face licking stopped. A burning blush spread across both of their cheeks. _Wow, I screwed that up..._ Thinking quickly, Asriel darted out of the kitchen and onto the sofa in the other room. Frisk just sat there for a minute in confusion and then got up to find Asriel sitting on the sofa, his long, fluffy ears covering his face in embarrassment.

Sitting down next to him, Frisk whispered, "Hey. You okay? You're acting kind of strange today."

"Yeah," Asriel mumbled. "Just feeling kinda weird."

"Oh."

A brief moment of silence followed, then was interrupted by Frisk again.

"Hey, maybe watching TV will make you feel better!"

"Um... okay," Asriel replied. Frisk turned the television on, and Asriel uncovered his face and sat up. Frisk proceeded to flip through the channels... cartoons, a Donald Trump rally, random movies, the local news, and then stopping at a channel after seeing Mettaton, Papyrus, and Undyne.

"Looks like they have their own cooking show," Asriel commented, seeming intersted. Mettaton's theme played in the background, and "Cooking with Papyrus and Undyne" appeared on the screen in fancy letters.

"Welcome darlings, to the MTT Network!" Mettaton announced. "Today we have our fabulous guests, Undyne and Papyrus!" An applause was heard, and then Mettaton announced they would show the audience how to make spaghetti.

"Hey PUNK! Are you tired of your spaghetti being WIMPY?" Undyne yelled at the camera.

"WORRY NOT, HUMANS AND MONSTERS!" Papyrus yelled in his voice that anyone could recognize in five seconds. He was the most popular monster online, after all. "TODAY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI EVER! YOUR BONES WILL BE THOROUGHLY TROUSLED WHEN YOU TASTE IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk chuckled at Papyrus's natural goofiness, causing Asriel to look over at Frisk. He liked seeing Frisk laugh... and then without really noticing, Asriel instinctively curled up next to Frisk and rested his head on his lap, causing Frisk to blush a little bit. Frisk then proceeded to gently stroke Asriel's fluffy goat ears, which resulted in a bleat from the caprine. _At least Frisk can't see me blushing right now..._

"And then we SMASH the tomatoes to make the sauce! NGAAAAAHHH!" Undyne screamed as she punched the tomato, which caused a slight smirk from Frisk.

Asriel moved his head and shifted his sight from the TV screen to Frisk's face. _He's cute when he laughs..._

Asriel looked back at the TV to observe Undyne viciously stirring the pot of spaghetti with a magical cerulean-colored spear and Papyrus shouting in the background, and then gazed deeply into Frisk's navy blue eyes, becoming mesmerized. He contrasted between the two different shades of blue in his head, and decided he liked the navy blue better. Asriel then continued to look at Frisk's eyes.

 _I could look at them forever..._ Asriel thought. When Frisk first fell in the underground, he always squinted his eyes and they couldn't be seen. Ever since monsters came to the surface, though, he left them wide open for everyone to observe.

"HI THERE!" The TV boomed loudly, scaring Asriel out of his thoughts so much he jolted back in surprise, getting Frisk's attention. "BILLY MAYS HERE WITH A FANTASTIC NEW PRODUCT-" The TV was silenced as Frisk muted it. _Must have been a commercial break, but wow, that was scary._

"I remember this commercial from a long time ago," Frisk commented. "You okay there, Az? Sorry if I had the volume too loud," looking down and patting the fluffy goat's head.

Asriel sat up again on the sofa and turned to face Frisk. Their eyes locked on each other's in a deep gaze. From Frisk's perspective, he saw Asriel's emerald eyes drawing closer to him. For a few seconds, the beams of sunlight coming into the room from the window hit them just right, and they appeared to sparkle majestically.

"Frisk..." Asriel whispered, his breathing speeding up as his face inched closer to Frisk's. _Alright, I can do this... I just have to stay calm and not screw up. I'm determined..._ Asriel's heart raced as he took a deep breath and decided to break the escalating tension between them.

Pushing his natural timidness aside and replacing it with bravery, a trait better suited for what he was going to do, he gave Frisk a quick kiss on the lips. A burning crimson crept its way across both of their cheeks. Frisk's rate of breathing increased, and Asriel felt it because his snoot was still touching Frisk's nose.

Frisk suddenly backed up a little bit. The tension was unbearable for Asriel. _He isn't saying anything... Did I mess up? Oh no..._

"A-Asriel, I..." Frisk stuttered, eyes widening. _What have I done... I messed everything up and it's all my fault and-_

Asriel was interrupted when Frisk suddenly placed his hands on Asriel's cheeks, holding his face. Asriel's eyes widened as Frisk proceeded to follow up with a full kiss on the lips! Asriel's eyes widened even further in astonishment and blushed a deep crimson, due to not anticipating Frisk's move. The kiss lasted for quite a few seconds, gradually becoming full-tongue before Frisk broke it, the pair breathing heavily. _So he does like me that way… he's never kissed me like that before._

"...F-Frisk, I l-love y-y-" Asriel managed to stutter before he was interrupted.

"I-I love you that way too, Asriel," Frisk said with a nuzzle. It must have taken a lot of determination for Frisk to say that.

"R-really..? I-I didn't think I'd stand a chance, because you're a human and I'm a monster, not to mention we're both guys..."

"There's tons of human-monster couples, Asri, a-and it doesn't matter that we're both guys. We can be together, and we will… because I want to be with you. All that matters to me right now is you," Frisk said while gazing at Asriel's cute, fluffy face. _Heh... Frisk has always been the master of flirting and always will be..._

"When I gave you half of my soul down in the Underground, it was for a reason. It was because I cared about you, and I still do. You made all the right choices in your life, yet you were left to suffer as a flower when you did nothing wrong. I couldn't just leave you behind and let that happen to a kindhearted cute goat like you, Azzy," Frisk said while holding Asriel's hand tightly, both of them starting to tear up slightly just as they did a year ago. "I love you, Asriel, and I always will. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you."

The only thing Asriel could think of doing was to hug Frisk tightly and bury his teary face in Frisk's neck, so that was what he did. Frisk gently patted the caprine's back and held him closely while stroking his fluffy ears again.

After a few more minutes of emotional hugging, Asriel broke the hug and lied on his back on the couch, head rested on a pillow. He then proceeded to pull Frisk down with him.

"W-what are you doing..?" Frisk asked hesitantly. His question was answered when Asriel started to cuddle him. Frisk responded by nuzzling his face in Asriel's neck fur.

"I want to cuddle with you, like a cute couple."

"Mmf... so soft... and cute…" Frisk mumbled. _So he wasn't messing around earlier when he called me cute…_ Asriel reached over to the TV remote and unmuted it. They lied there watching the TV while cuddling each other for an hour or so, with frequent nose nuzzles.

"Hey Az, I'm getting kinda tired... want to take a nap...with me..?" Frisk mumbled with a yawn. _Even though I've only been up a few hours, I am tired, now that I think about it. I wouldn't mind getting some more sleep, especially with Frisk..._

"Sure, Frisk," Asriel replied. Frisk nuzzled Asriel's snoot yet again and then rested his head on Asriel's chest.

After a few moments, Asriel thought of an idea _. Let me see if I can make this work_.

"Well... there's more fluff where that came from," Asriel replied, taking his shirt off to reveal his fluffy chest. Frisk's eyes widened a bit, the fluff detector going off in his head, and proceeded to nuzzle his face in it.

"Feels like a pillow but even fluffier..." Frisk commented. Frisk then took his shirt off, Asriel blushing in the process, pressing up against Asriel while cuddling him tightly, maximizing the amount of Asriel's soft, fluffy fur that was touching him. _Wow, everything worked out better than I expected..._

"Frisk," Asriel whispered. "I love you." He reached for a blanket and put it over him and Frisk.

"Love you too, Azzy." He didn't know why, but Azzy was his favorite nickname Frisk had for him and only used it in special situations like these, unlike the names that were used more frequently. _And now it'll probably start to be used more…_

After one last kiss, Frisk passed out in Asriel's arms, and Asriel proceeded to drift off a few moments after while cuddling him, with a content smile on his face. "Sweet dreams, Frisk..."

A couple of hours later, Toriel returned home from her errands and was slightly surprised when she walked into the living room. In front of her on the sofa was Asriel and Frisk, cuddling each other and sound asleep. _Oh my… I won't bother them for now... They're kind of cute like this..._ Toriel thought. She was slightly surprised to find them shirtless, though, as they usually didn't sleep like that together. Toriel went to another room, not wanting to disturb the human and caprine that could make anyone squeal from the overload of cuteness they gave off when they were together like that.

"Maybe they have what it takes to become the nose nuzzling champs of this year…" Toriel said to herself quietly, and then laughed a little bit.

Frisk and Asriel confessing their love for one other and doing things together ultimately resulted in further strengthening of the special bond that they shared. It surely took Asriel a lot of determination and blushing to reach that outcome, but in the end, it was worth it. He had become so nervous about what Frisk would say about him, when it turned out that Frisk actually liked him too the whole time.

Nothing would ever separate Frisk and Asriel from each other, and they would overcome any conflict that they faced together. But they were sure that Toriel would have quite a few questions when they both woke up, though… but they were certain that she would be okay with them being a couple.


	2. Toriel

**Author's Note: So, I got quite a few positive reviews and I decided to make another chapter. It's a bit weaker compared to other chapters I plan on writing and posting, but a review is appreciated if you liked it.**

Asriel woke up and rose from the ground. He was in a dark room and couldn't think clearly.

He heard a voice.

"You IDIOT. Did you really think I would go away forever, just because you cheated death?"

It was him.

Getting up off of the ground, Asriel observed the room around him. It was dark as night in all directions, with only a single, familiar golden flower in the center of the room. The flower glared at Asriel.

"Even if you aren't me anymore, I will always still be here… in your thoughts. You can NEVER dispose of me, Asriel."

Flowey laughed maniacally with an evil grin spreading across his face. _No, no, no, no, no this isn't real this isn't real…_

"N-no, you're not real," Asriel managed to say, despite being terrified. "I'm me again and you are gone forever."

After another demonic laugh, Flowey spoke again. "If you still think that, then perhaps a friend of mine can convince you otherwise… They are a very special guest! Come on out!" _I think I know who he means…_ Asriel became filled with fear, hatred, and many other feelings he couldn't describe.

A silhouette of a small child emerged from the darkness, except for two glowing blood red eyes. The figure slowly inched closer and closer to Asriel by every passing second, until they spoke.

"Greetings, Asriel." It was them.

"Funny seeing you here… last time I checked, you were DEAD," the shadow said. "So you think you are above consequences… you know, not everyone deserves a second chance. I know you killed them all…"

The shadow stepped into the light, revealing their familiar green shirt with a single yellow stripe going horizontally through it. Surely enough, it was Chara.

"B-but Frisk gave me a second chance!" Asriel argued back.

"Do you really think that matters to me?" Chara said sternly.

"I don't-"

"Since when was Frisk the one in control?" Vines shot up from the ground, wrapping around Asriel's arms and legs. "If you would have just followed through with my plan, none of this would have happened." Chara drew a dagger from their pocket, the blade stained a dark crimson.

After two more evil laughs from both Chara and Flowey, Chara stepped forward, dagger in hand.

"It's time for you to go back into the flower…"

The stained blade slightly poked Asriel's neck, and his rate of breathing rapidly increased.

"Ha ha ha. What's the matter, are you scared?" Chara taunted. "Call for help, I dare you."

And Asriel did. He called for Toriel. He called for Frisk. He called for anyone to help him…

 _But nobody came._

"How unfortunate… no one can save you now!" Chara shouted. The vines tightened around Asriel and a demonic laugh came from both Flowey and Chara. Asriel screamed loudly in terror.

And just as Asriel thought Chara was going to use the dagger, just as he thought they would kill him…

Asriel suddenly opened his eyes, gasping loudly. He found himself on the sofa, Frisk lying next to him, looking concerned.

"Asriel! Are you okay?" Frisk said, sitting up and staring at Asriel's eyes. But Asriel would not move or respond. He just remained stiff, lying on his side facing Frisk.

 _Oh no… he must be having one of his attacks!_ Frisk thought. _He hasn't had one in two months…_

Frisk tried to get Asriel's attention a few more times, but he still would not budge or respond. Tears began to form and fall from Asriel's eyes, although he was still staring forward with a blank expression.

There was only one thing Frisk could do in this situation to help Asriel, so he embraced Asriel tightly and held him close.

"It's okay, Asri, I'm here for you." Frisk whispered reassuringly . "No one is going to harm you. You're safe."

Frisk continued to comfort Asriel for a few more moments until he suddenly felt a pair of fuzzy arms wrap around him. _Looks like Asriel's attack is over… that's good._

After Asriel was cured of his temporary paralysis, he proceeded to bury his face in Frisk's neck, sobbing. Asriel's fur felt soft as clouds and was very satisfying to Frisk, but he needed to focus on the situation at hand right now. Frisk realized this conflict could be solved by nuzzling his fur, so he did that anyway and enjoyed it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Frisk whispered. Asriel nodded his head in response, and received more comfort from Frisk.

"Frisk… I'm a terrible person…" Asriel whispered with a sniff. "I killed everyone as Flowey…"

"It's okay, Asriel. We're here now and Flowey is in the past. It wasn't your fault."

After a few more minutes of comforting, Asriel slowly stopped sobbing and then sat up, Frisk following suit.

"I hate seeing you cry, Azzy. Here," Frisk said while wiping off Asriel's face.

"T-thanks Frisk. You're the best, you're always there for me when I need you, you know that?" Asriel commented, giving a quick kiss to Frisk. Asriel and Frisk got off the couch, the goat monster stretching and yawning loudly.

"So now what, Asri?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know… but it looks like Mom is back. She must have seen us sleeping like that and probably has some questions," Asriel replied with a laugh.

"Oh yeah…" Frisk said while blushing. "Here, catch," Frisk said as a shirt flew right into Asriel's face. A muffled "thanks" was heard as Asriel slipped it on, minding the small horns protruding from his head. Frisk put on the remaining shirt.

The human and monster set off on their quest to find Toriel… but was short-lived because they found her a few rooms down the hallway in her office. It appeared that she had just finished grading papers from students at her school.

"Howdy, Mom!" Asriel said.

"Oh, hello boys! I just finished grading these essays…" Toriel said after swiftly spinning in her swivel chair to face Asriel and Frisk. "Wow, that's a new look on you, Asriel. What exactly happened there?"

Upon further inspection, Asriel realized what Toriel was hinting at. _I… I'm wearing Frisk's shirt! It's a bit snug on me too…_

"Um…. Hehe… I…" Asriel stuttered. _Ugh, I can't say this…_

"Asriel and I are a couple now," Frisk said boldly. An awkward silence followed.

"Oh my…" Toriel commented. "You and Asriel…" _Oh boy, here it comes…_ "…are so cute together!"

"R-really?" Asriel said shockingly.

"Yes! It even sets a good example! To celebrate, I'll take you both to a restaurant for dinner, and it's a surprise."

"Wow, thanks, Mom!" Frisk and Asriel said simultaneously.

 _Oh, I think I knew what Mom meant when she said Frisk and I set a good example… Frisk is the ambassador of monsters, so I guess that means we're supporting human-monster relationships._

"I thought she might have been a bit concerned," Asriel said, walking back down the hallway with Frisk.

"But she wasn't. That's good to know," Frisk added.

 _Speaking of dinner, I wonder what time it is…_ Looking at the clock in the hallway, it was four in the afternoon. _Looks like I spent most of the day sleeping or cuddling with Frisk… a good use of my time._

"Hey Frisk, let's figure out what we are going to wear to dinner," Asriel suggested.

"But I'm still tired…" Frisk complained. "Going up the stairs is too much work…"

 _Hmm… I have another great idea, and I'm not nervous at all to try this one out._

"Well… I'll just have to make you come with me then!" Asriel responded back.

"What are you-" Frisk was interrupted as Asriel suddenly swept Frisk off his feet and started carrying him up the stairs bridal style, Frisk giggling along the way.

Toriel was silently observing this whole scene from her office. _I never would have guessed it, but these two are the cutest when they are together…_ she thought, blushing slightly.

Asriel proceeded to carry his precious cargo to their room and playfully tossed Frisk on the soft, queen sized bed. A soft "oof" came from Frisk as he made impact.

"Now let's figure out what we should wear…" Asriel said, opening the closet and taking off his shirt and pants. He proceeded to sift through the various articles of clothing on the hangers.

"Wow, Asriel, we're a couple for less than twenty-four hours and you're already stripping for me? I didn't know you were so eager…"

"W-What? N-No Frisk, I…" Asriel said, becoming slightly embarrassed.

"Relax Asri, I was just messing with you," Frisk added. "Unless you want to…"

"N-Not right now, Frisk," Asriel said with a blush as he put on a grass green collared shirt and a pair of black dress pants. "How does this look?"

"I would say it suits you well, the shirt color goes with your eyes nicely," Frisk complimented.

"Thanks, Frisk. Now it's your turn to pick something out." Frisk remained seated on the bed. "Do I have to carry you to the closet?" Frisk nodded his head in response.

"Fine…" Asriel said as he picked Frisk up and carried him across the room. Frisk reached into the closet and pulled out two hangers, one holding pants just like the ones Asriel put on, and the other hanger had a violet collared shirt on it. Frisk then got out of Asriel's arms and stared at him.

"No, Frisk, I am not going to dress you! You'll have to do that yourself." Frisk quickly changed his clothes and then stared at Asriel again.

"Carry me back downstairs please?" He asked. Asriel sighed and scooped Frisk up again and walked back down the stairs.

"Have you been around Sans lately? His laziness really is contagious, I guess," Asriel theorized.

Going back down into the hallway, they found Toriel once again. "Are you boys all ready to go?" Frisk and Asriel both nodded their heads in response. "Great, I'll be out in the car waiting."

Just as Frisk was about to advance out the front door, Asriel stopped him.

"You're forgetting something, Frisk," Asriel reminded him, holding a black fedora in his hands.

"Oh yeah… my hat! Thanks," Frisk said happily while putting the fedora on. They then proceeded out the door, locking it behind them.

When they were in the car, Frisk noticed that Asriel was playing some sort of game on his phone. It appeared that he was managing a village; walls were set up around various defensive turrets, all guarding a larger building in the center.

"That looks fun," Frisk commented.

"It is… you defend your village while attacking other people's villages. There's lots of strategy behind it."

"I might get it later…"

A few minutes of silence followed.

"Hey Asriel…guess what?"

"What?"

Frisk responded by quickly kissing Asriel, who blushed being caught in surprise.

"Oh… okay…" Asriel replied, and then kissed Frisk back. Toriel, who was seeing this through the mirror in the car, was trying to the best of her ability not to react…

But it was becoming increasingly difficult for her, as Frisk and Asriel were basically making out in the backseat. Toriel waited a few more moments for a pause in the kissing to hopefully change the subject.

"So, Asriel? I heard you had a nightmare today… are you okay?" Toriel asked.

"Well…" Asriel replied. "If Frisk wasn't there for me, then I wouldn't be okay," he said while hugging Frisk tightly. All Frisk could think of doing in response was to smile bashfully.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that your new boyfriend is treating you well, Asriel." Toriel responded. This statement caused a blush from Asriel.

"Yeah, that's right, Azzy! I guess we're considered boyfriends now or um… hehe?" Frisk said, stumbling over his words. Silence followed shortly after.

"Um… let's see what's on the radio!" Toriel suggested, trying to change the subject again after failing the first time. After flipping through a few radio stations, she stopped on a song that Asriel seemed to like.

"Oh, this is Metallica!" Asriel then proceeded to identify the song and album it was from.

"You've always liked rock and metal music, haven't you?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, and you know it!" Asriel exclaimed, drumming his fingers.

"You're pretty good on the electric guitar, too. What was the name of the song you made that you played that one time?" Frisk asked.

"Hopes and Dreams." Asriel replied.

"Oh, that's right…"

"Frisk, Asriel? I don't mean to interrupt, but we have reached our destination," Toriel stated.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to eat all the strawberries!" Asriel exclaimed while exiting the vehicle.

"What is with you and strawberries, Asriel?" Frisk asked. Asriel shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I like how they taste, I guess."

As Frisk stepped out of the car, he realized that the restaurant that Toriel had taken them to for dinner was very familiar.

Frisk had eaten here once or twice before, but didn't know there was already a Grillby's restaurant in their town...


	3. Strawberry

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. My goal is to submit a new chapter every week if time is on my side.**

The Grillby's restaurant had recently been constructed and opened on the surface two months ago. It was a very popular area to dine due to the wide gamut of foods available. Grillby's was a perfect example of blended human and monster culture, and the high amount of reservations each day effectively reflected this.

Sitting at the front counter inside the restaurant was a short skeleton monster wearing black shorts and a navy blue hoodie. He was enjoying a burger with a side of ketchup . A flame monster dressed in a suit walked over to him.

"Anything else today, Sans?"

"i think that'll be it for today. just put it on my tab, grillby," he replied. With a nod, Grillby walked back into the kitchen.

Sans rested his elbow on the counter and gazed out the window. He observed the passing vehicles on the road for a little bit while eating, and then turned to face the other window. He saw three people emerging from a car; two goat monsters and a human.

 _Nothing interesting going on today…_ Sans thought, turning again on his barstool to watch the chefs through the glass pane preparing meals. Halfway through his burger, he realized something other than the talking and silverware clinking on the plates…

 _Wait, goat monsters? Then that means…_

Sans looked out the window again, but there were no goat monsters or human to be seen.

"Hmm…" Sans audibly thought out loud. He looked towards the door and spotted them conversing with the reservation handler.

 _Oh, it's Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel!_ He saw that they were all dressed very nicely; and upon further inspection, he saw that Frisk and Asriel were holding hands, which made him curious...

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation with us today, or would you like to be seated now at a table?" The assistant asked.

"We have a reservation under Dreemurr," Toriel replied. After eight keystrokes and two clicks on her computer, the assistant pointed at their booth and they set off towards it, Asriel tightening his grip on Frisk's hand slightly. Noticing what Asriel was hinting at, Frisk returned the gesture with a light pat on the back and a smile.

For some reason, Asriel was naturally timid out in public, and his PTSD and anxiety didn't help much either. But right now he was with Frisk and Toriel, the two people who made him feel safe.

Sometimes, strangers would recognize him or Frisk and come up and say things like "Hey, I heard about you!" or "Can I have your autograph?" Papyrus's quirkiness made him the monster king of the Internet, and Mettaton dominated every other kind of media. Despite this; however, Frisk and the Royal Family of monsters were very popular with the public, no matter how modest they tried to be.

 _And when everyone finds out that Frisk and I are together, I'm sure that will cause a huge uproar…_ Asriel thought.

Just finishing his food, Sans saw that the three of them were seated in the booth, just about to place their orders. They ordered three burgers with a side of fries.

"Anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a cola," Frisk said.

"Make that two," Toriel added.

"And for you, sir?" The waiter asked, looking at Asriel.

"I… um…" A few seconds passed.

"Get him a strawberry milkshake, please," Frisk said hastily while the waiter recorded the desired orders on his notepad.

"Got it. Your food will be catered to you shortly."

With a thank you, the waiter was off to deliver the order to the kitchen. Sans finished his burger and left a tip by his plate, and then got up and walked over to Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel's booth.

"heya," Sans greeted. "didn't expect to see you guys here today."

"Oh, greetings, Sans!" Toriel replied.

"mind if i join ya?" Sans asked?

"Sure," Frisk said, Sans sliding into the booth next to Toriel.

"wow, you two got a lot taller," Sans said, looking at Asriel and Frisk.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Here, Azzy, let's show him," Frisk said while standing up, grabbing Asriel's hand and pulling him with.

"O-okay..." Asriel stuttered and blushed. _This is the first time Frisk used his nickname for me in public…_

Standing back to back, Asriel stood at a perfect six feet, adding an extra inch or two if you were to include his horns. Frisk was a bit shorter at five feet and nine inches.

"Looks like Asriel is still taller, Frisk," Toriel stated.

Frisk proved her statement wrong by facing Asriel, placing his hands on Asriel's shoulders, and standing on his toes. They were now perfectly even in height, as Toriel and Sans could observe that the tip of Frisk's nose and Asriel's snoot were touching exactly on center.

"How about now?" Frisk asked, looking at Toriel.

"i dunno, asriel still has an inch or two on you with the horns," Sans said, chuckling a little bit.

Frisk realized that he would not win this argument, nuzzled Asriel's snoot quickly and sat down. Asriel's cheeks started turning a deep shade of crimson as he sat down and held Frisk's hand under the table, out of sight.

 _Oh no, I can't blush here, not in front of Sans or he'll be suspicious… I am going to try to act normal…_

"if you don't mind me asking you, how are things going with you and asgore?" Sans asked Toriel.

"It's going fine," Toriel said, getting to the point. Somehow, Asgore managed to convince Toriel to forgive him with a little help from Frisk and Asriel. They were friends but still divorced, and she didn't mind Asgore coming over to see Frisk and Asriel occasionally. It was unclear whether or not Toriel and Asgore would get back together.

"Excuse me for a minute, I have to use the restroom," Toriel said, leaving the booth. Waiting until Toriel was out of range, Sans asked the boys a question, eye sockets narrowing a little bit.

"i think i have a pretty good idea of what's going on between the two of you…" Sans said, staring at Frisk and Asriel.

Asriel the tomato came back for a visit as the plan for acting normal went in the trash, and Frisk stumbled over his words trying to say something.

"don't be so **fur** -tive, asriel. i'm happy for you two." Sans interrupted.

"Wait, how did you- and did you just make a pun?" Asriel asked?

"hehe, yeah, i did. let's just say it is easy for me to pick up on small details. for example, with how close you two are sitting to each other now and the angle of your arms, my best guess is you're holding hands right now." Asriel was shocked.

"Amazing how Sans knows so much, isn't it?" Frisk commented. Asriel slowly nodded his head in response.

"so... when are you two getting married?" Sans asked.

"M-married?" Asriel stuttered.

"I… don't think we are old enough for that yet, Sans." _I didn't hear a "no",_ Asriel thought.

"relax, i'm just messing with ya. you guys are what, fourteen?"

"Yes, but my birthday is in a week," Asriel replied.

Sans thought for a few seconds. "oh... so march tenth then?" Asriel confirmed this by nodding his head.

"And I'm older than Frisky here by just over four months!" Asriel playfully said while nudging Frisk, a slight blush coming from him.

"ah… march and july birthdays," Sans commented. "hmm… you know, i honestly didn't see you two being in a relationship at first, but i think you two will be great for each other."

"Really? Thanks, Sans," they both replied. The brief conversation ended just in time as Toriel came back and sat down.

Speaking of great timing, the waiter came over and delivered the food to the table.

"Three burgers, two colas and a strawberry shake. There you are!" He said, placing the plates and glasses on the table. With a thank you, he was back off to the kitchen.

Asriel stared at his milkshake in the glass and then decided to drink some, the condensation on the side getting his hand a bit moist. Asriel had an unexplainable fetish for strawberries and would not resist them at all if he was given an opportunity.

Strawberries also made him think of Frisk… _he would always make an effort to make me something with strawberries in it at least once a week…_

Another way how Asriel related to strawberries was his blushing. Frisk joked that the reason why he blushed so frequently was because of Asriel eating strawberries all the time.

"Hey Az," Frisk whispered, poking Asriel's side.

"Baaa!" Asriel bleated. "Y-yes, Frisk?"

"You're cute when you do that!" Frisk said with a giggle. "Anyways, are you okay?"

"Yeah… just thinking about… stuff," Asriel said, blushing slightly. "So Sans, I heard Papyrus has his own cooking show with Undyne?"

"yeah, he does. it gets a ton of views. a skele- **ton** of views." Everyone laughed at his pun. That pun was probably the one that Sans overused the most.

"anyways… papyrus's cooking show really makes him happy, so that's nice."

"You could say he really has a blast being on the show," Asriel replied. "Everyone loves his quirks."

"I've actually experienced one of Undyne's cooking lessons with me as the guest," Frisk said. "It started off okay but ended in flames… you know how Undyne is. At least Undyne and I were able to have a peaceful tea time before the chaos started."

After a few more moments of friendly conversation, Sans spoke again after glancing at his watch.

"sorry to cut things short here, but it looks like my driver is here to pick me up."

"Who's your driver?" Toriel asked curiously.

"oh, my driver is papyrus. he's been really ecstatic ever since he got his driver's license, so i figured i would let him have some fun and drive me around. if there's two things in this world he loves, they would have to be spaghetti and driving."

"I see… tell him we said howdy!" Asriel replied.

"i will. see ya later, kiddos and toriel," Sans said, getting up from the booth and walking out the exit.

"That was a nice surprise seeing Sans here," Frisk commented.

"It was," Asriel agreed. He picked up his glass to take another drink, but there was none left. They were so deep in conversation with Sans that they didn't notice they had finished their food.

"Well… looks like we are finished here. I'll pay the bill," Toriel said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to order something quickly," Frisk said, going up to the front counter.

"Hey there, Frisk. What can I get you?" Grillby asked. Frisk replied to Grillby in a voice too quiet for Asriel to hear.

"Will that be for here or to go?"

"To go," Frisk said, placing a few coins on the counter and taking the paper bag containing whatever he just ordered. With a thank you, Frisk, Toriel, and Asriel left Grillby's and walked back to their car.

Frisk and Asriel got in the backseat again, and Toriel started to drive home.

"That was really fun… thanks for the dinner, Mom," Asriel said.

"No problem, Asriel. I just thought we should celebrate you and Frisk being a couple," Toriel replied. Frisk and Asriel both blushed briefly.

There was a few minutes of silence, and then Frisk reached for a Grillby's bag on the car floor and opened it. He withdrew a spoon and a plastic bowl from the bag. Frisk took the lid off, dipped the spoon in the bowl and pulled out ice cream. He then proceeded to eat it.

But no, this was not any ordinary ice cream. It was covered in chocolate syrup and was the flavor of…

"Strawberries…" Asriel whispered, mouth watering and eyes widening. Frisk looked at Asriel and laughed softly while eating a second spoonful. Asriel desired to have some of the ice cream too. Frisk took out a third scoop of chocolate covered strawberry ice cream from the bowl. Asriel became more desperate.

It looked as if Frisk was going to eat the ice cream, but instead he moved the spoon towards Asriel and fed it to him! Asriel blushed but quickly inhaled the ice cream on the spoon. Frisk giggled a bit. _This is so cute…_ Frisk thought. Frisk fed him another spoon of ice cream, once again seeing Asriel's cute reaction.

Asriel changed his positioning to where he was lying down, head rested on Frisk's lap. Asriel looked up at the spoon again, and Frisk fed him another spoonful of ice cream. Asriel ate it happily. After a few moments of alternating between feeding himself and feeding Asriel, Frisk was down to his last scoop of the ice cream. He was having trouble deciding between feeding himself or the cute goat resting on his lap.

 _Hmm… me, or Asriel…_ Frisk thought while looking at the ice cream on his spoon. It was really difficult for Frisk to resist Asriel's supreme cute face, which he was using right now.

"Fine, you can have the last scoop…" Frisk said playfully, feeding the ice cream to Asriel.

"Yay!" Asriel squealed as he ate it. Looking closer at Asriel's face, Frisk discovered that Asriel had some ice cream around his mouth.

"Whoops, looks like your face is messy… I forgot to get napkins, so you know what that means…"

"Are you going to-" Asriel's question was answered when Frisk leaned in and licked Asriel's mouth clean of the ice cream, a heavy blush forming on Asriel's cheeks. Asriel pulled Frisk's head down and kissed him deeply for a few moments, Frisk returning it.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds back there, but we're home now," Toriel said to them.

"Oh…" they both said.

"It's getting kinda late…" Frisk said, looking at his watch that said 7:30 PM on it.

"I guess you're right…" Asriel commented. "Wanna cuddle?" he said with a cute face.

"Heck yeah!" Frisk replied.

And no more than twenty minutes later, Frisk and Asriel were in their bed, cuddling in their pajamas with their shirts off just like earlier to maximize the fluffiness Frisk felt and smoothness Asriel felt. His smooth skin up against Asriel's warm fur that was soft as a cloud was a very pleasant feeling.

"Asri?" Frisk said quietly.

"Yes, Frisky?" he replied.

"I love you," Frisk said with a quick kiss to Asriel's snoot.

"I love you too," Asriel said, holding him closer.

The pair began to watch a movie on their television while cuddling peacefully, with frequent boops and nuzzles.

 _Now I need to think of what to get him for his birthday…_ Frisk thought.


	4. Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry about the upload delay, I've been very busy. So have a mega chapter! Reviews are appreciated if you liked this chapter.**

"Asriel…"

The fuzzy caprine heard his name being called… but wasn't sure who did. Getting up from his bed, he looked around to find the source of the person calling his name.

"Asriel..!" The voice said again. Asriel looked around again. He looked back at the bed. Frisk was sleeping peacefully, and his brown hair was all messy. The green numbers on the alarm clock were frozen in place at 5:23..

 _How cute_ … Asriel thought. He approached the door, pinpointing the voice's location to be directly behind it. He carefully reached for the knob on the door and twisted it. The door sluggishly creaked open. Asriel's face was in shock when he saw who was behind it.

"Asriel… help… me…" they whispered.

"Ch-Chara..?" They were on their knees, multiple rips in their shirt and bleeding scrapes and cuts all across their body. Chara's usual maniac smile was now just a frown.

Suddenly, vines bursted up through the floorboards and wrapped around Chara's feet. The vines slowly dragged Chara into the depths of the eerie hallway.

"Help, Asriel…" Chara said weakly, their fingernails scraping across the floor leaving marks as they were dragged by the vines, followed by a loud screech shortly after.

Asriel suddenly woke up, his breathing at an increased rate of speed. He looked around the room… everything was normal. Frisk was still beside him, cuddling closely and sleeping peacefully.

 _I guess that was all just another dream… but what was up with Chara?_

"…Asriel... so fluffy and cute…" Frisk muttered in his sleep.

 _That's cute… talking about me in his sleep._

"...Why don't you come here… and let me boop your snoot..?" Frisk muttered again.

Asriel couldn't help but to blush. _Is he booping me in his sleep? I have an idea to combat this, and this is the perfect opportunity for it…_ Asriel thought while reaching a finger over to the human's nose and poking it slightly. Frisk seemed to squirm a little bit and made a squeaky sound, and Asriel thought it was cute.

 _While he's still asleep… I'm going to have some fun._ Asriel got close to Frisk, his snoot touching Frisk's nose. Asriel nuzzled Frisk a few times, squirming slightly every time.

When Asriel was going to nuzzle Frisk for the fourth time, he suddenly felt a nuzzle back!

"Hey there, Azzy," Frisk said, still sounding a little drowsy.

"Uhm… h-howdy, Frisk," Asriel stuttered. "I thought you-" Asriel's mind stumbling over words was interrupted with a deep kiss from Frisk.

Both of their cheeks warmed up slightly as Asriel returned the kiss to Frisk.

"Frisk, you were talking about booping me in your sleep…"

"I know," Frisk said. "I was just practicing my skills… for this moment!" Frisk said as he swiftly bopped Asriel's snoot. "That is one of your birthday gifts from me."

"Baaa!" Asriel bleated, covering his snoot. "T-thanks," he said, hugging Frisk.

Today was Asriel's birthday. One week had gone by very quickly. Frisk didn't have a lot of time to plan anything for Asriel's birthday because he was around him all the time. At the new school in town that Toriel was a teacher and principal at, Frisk and Asriel had every class together except for one. Frisk was determined, though, to use his free time away from Asriel strategically to think of what to get him. After a quick trip to the store yesterday, Frisk had found the two perfect gifts…

Toriel had talked to Frisk in private last night and said that she would invite friends over and throw a surprise party for Asriel, but needed Frisk to get Asriel out of the house while they prepared.

 _She said she would invite Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus, I think…_ Frisk thought. _We shouldn't have to worry about Asriel seeing cars in the driveway because they all live nearby…_

"Prince Asriel, how may I serve you on your birthday?" Frisk asked.

"Hmm…" Asriel thought. "I require strawberries and more cuddles today!"

"Alright, I'll get the first request started right now! But we need to shower first," Frisk announced, leaving the bed.

"Wait," Asriel said. "The prince requires you to carry him because he is too tired to move."

Because a monster's body consists of mostly magic, rather than humans consisting of mostly water, some of them were lighter than humans. Asriel was about eighty percent the weight of Frisk and was not very difficult for him to carry.

Frisk scooped up Asriel in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, and sat him down on a stool. Frisk turned on the shower, took off his clothes and went in.

"Come on, Asriel, get in." After realizing that the surprise party guests would start arriving in half an hour, he hastily added, "We don't have much time today."

"W-what!" Asriel said in a surprised manner.

"We've showered together before, Asriel. It's not that big of a deal."

"But… fine, if we don't have much time, I guess it's okay," Asriel complained as he walked in. There was a short moment of awkward silence before Frisk started washing his hair.

 _This just feels so…weird…_ Asriel thought.

"Asri, your turn to wash your fur," Frisk said, switching places with Asriel.

"O-oh. Right," the caprine replied. He hastily put the shampoo in his fur and washed it.

"Why are you so nervous? Were you too busy staring at my butt..?" Frisk suggested.

"N-no..!" Asriel replied, shifting his gaze away from Frisk. _I really have to work on my nervousness…_

After a few more minutes, Asriel decided that he was done and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. Frisk dried his hands off and plugged a blow dryer into the wall and turned it on. He then proceeded to use it to dry Asriel's damp fur. When it was all dry, Asriel's fur puffed up.

"Hah, you look like a giant fluff ball!" Frisk said, both of them giggling.

"Now it's your turn!" Asriel said, snatching the blow dryer from Frisk's hand and drying Frisk's hair, which also puffed up. More laughs followed.

Frisk and Asriel both grabbed combs and combed their hair or fur down, getting rid of the puffiness.

"That's much better…" Frisk said, combing the back of his head. "Hey… you missed a spot…" Frisk said while smoothing down some of Asriel's fur. Frisk continued to pet Asriel's fur even after it was fixed.

"Heh… you like that?"

"It's so sooooooft after you dry it!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Well, there's more where that came from…" Asriel hinted.

"What do you mean?"

"Soft as clouds and fluffy as fur, here comes Asriel Dreemurr! Prepare yourself!" Asriel announced just before hugging Frisk tightly.

"How do you come up with all these great phrases?" Frisk said with a laugh.

"I honestly have no idea," Asriel admitted.

"Mmm… your fur is incredibly softer right after you dry it… and so warm…" Frisk stopped his rambling only to nuzzle his face in Asriel's chestfur. Asriel rest his chin on the top of Frisk's head, gently stroking his hair.

"It feels like I'm lying on a giant fluffy pillow…" Frisk commented. "A cute pillow too…" Asriel blushed slightly at this double compliment. He could really get used to hugging Frisk, his body radiated warm heat…

Unfortunately for Asriel, though, Frisk broke the hug, remembering that he had to get Asriel out of the house before the guests arrived.

"We should get dressed, I don't have much time," Frisk reminded Asriel.

And that's when Asriel realized it. _I hugged Frisk, both of us had no clothes on, and I wasn't weird about it… that's actually really impressive. And time for what? Why is Frisk rushing me?_

Back in their room, Frisk quickly got dressed in his standard attire that consisted of his blue and violet striped shirt and jeans. When he looked over at Asriel, he seemed to be having trouble selecting a shirt.

"Hmm... so many choices," Asriel thought out loud. Frisk and Asriel's wardrobe was very extensive… the fact that Frisk and Asriel were similar sized meant that they could share most clothes, bar the suits they had gotten precisely tailored.

When monsters came to the surface, they realized that their gold currency was worth a lot of paper money going through the currency exchange, which explains all the stuff Frisk and Asriel had.

"Here, just wear one of mine. We'll be twins today!" Frisk decided for Asriel.

"Okay…" he replied.

Slipping the shirt on Asriel and picking him up in his arms, Frisk started to carry him down the stairs. He struggled slightly; this was due to Asriel's height, not weight. Upon reaching the ground floor, he glanced in the doorway to the right and spotted Toriel ordering things on her computer.

 _Can't let Asriel see that…_ Frisk thought, increasing his speed around the bend to the kitchen. He placed Asriel in a chair at the table in the kitchen and then walked towards Toriel's office.

"Be right back," he told Asriel. Upon entering the office, Toriel seemed to be browsing a party website on her computer.

"Greetings, Frisk. I'm just ordering a couple decorations for the party," Toriel whispered.

"How soon do you need him out of the house?" Frisk whispered back.

"Twenty minutes or so would work good. The decorations will be here in a little bit," she replied. "Go for a walk or something, everything will be ready in an hour."

"Alright, thanks."

Frisk walked back into the kitchen. Asriel seemed very hungry.

"Hey Asriel, I made these yesterday…" Frisk said, pulling two chocolate milkshakes out of the refrigerator. Asriel's eyes widened at the sight of the delicious liquid.

"They're not strawberry, but I hope they will do," Frisk said.

"That's completely fine with me. There are three things I love in this world, strawberries and chocolate are two of them," Asriel admitted. He reached for the plastic cup containing the liquid, but Frisk suddenly pulled it away. Asriel bleated at this sudden action.

"But… if you want it, you'll have to come take a walk with me, Prince. I want to show you something special," Frisk teased.

"Okay… fine…" Asriel said as he rose from his chair.

They put their shoes on and went out the front door, and walked down the sidewalk, holding one another's hands. While Frisk was admiring the scenery of the neighborhood and the fluffy caprine walking beside him, Asriel was too focused on sucking down his drink every five seconds.

 _I never understood why Asriel goes ballistic over chocolate and strawberries…_ Frisk thought to himself, before feeling a buzz in his pocket.

He reached into his pocket and extracted his cell phone. Frisk had received a text from Toriel, reading "The guests are starting to arrive and the decorations are here. Are you out of range of the house?".

"Yes, it should be okay to start setting things up," Frisk typed back, and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

The stroll went on for a few more minutes until they reached the place Frisk had mentioned before. Asriel threw away the empty cups in a nearby trash can before advancing forward with Frisk.

"This is the place," Frisk told Asriel. At the edge of the neighborhood, a few blocks away from their house, was a very large hill. They were sitting on the top of it now.

"Wow..." Asriel commented, observing the scenery. "You can see a lot from right here… the vast sky here, the forest and lake down there…" Asriel described, pointing at each specific detail.

"It's great, isn't it?" Frisk asked.

"You bet," Frisk replied, leaning into Asriel, resting his head on Asriel's shoulder. Asriel held Frisk in his arms closely and briefly kissed him.

Back at the house, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus had already arrived and were assisting Toriel with the decorations.

Various balloons, streamers and confetti were hung and spread out across the room. Suddenly, a loud booming sound alerted everyone in the room! Everyone looked at Asgore, who had a popped balloon on one of his horns.

"Whoops! Didn't see that there…" Asgore said. What was once a silent room was turned into laughter.

"Hm? I think I just heard a knock at the door…" Toriel said, running off to investigate it. Opening the door, Alphys and Undyne entered the house. Toriel greeted the new guests, and placed the gifts they had brought for Asriel with the other ones on the central table with the chocolate cake.

"Alright, now that everyone is here and most of the decorations are up, I will tell Frisk to bring Asriel back," Toriel announced to the five other monsters in the room. They all nodded in unison.

"And remember, it's a surprise party. So stay hidden and turn the lights off when I get Frisk's reply. Asgore and Papyrus, can you hang up the rest of the decorations?"

"I WILL BE HAPPY TO, ASGORE'S CLONE!" Papyrus replied.

"she has a name, you know," Sans replied.

"I KNOW, BUT IT'S EASIER FOR ME TO REMEMBER THIS WAY!"

"Just… call me whatever you like if that makes you happy," Toriel added. "Okay, I sent the message to Frisk," Toriel said, slipping her phone in her pocket. "Be prepared; they could come through those doors at any minute."

Back at the hilltop, Frisk and Asriel's cuddle session was interrupted by Frisk's phone buzzing again.

"Start bringing him back home, we are all prepared," the message read. Frisk slipped out of Asriel's arms and stood up.

"Mom needs us back at the house," Frisk told Asriel, pulling on Asriel's arm until he stood up. Holding each other's hands again, they strolled back down the hill and walked the four blocks back home.

"Right this way… Prince? God? You've been so many different things, Asriel," Frisk said, holding the door for Asriel.

"You don't have to deify me, Frisk. Although being a god was really fun."

"Yeah, and you looked cute in your battle dress with the magic tattoos on your face," Frisk said with a boop to Asriel's snoot. All the fuzzy goat could do was blush as he entered the house. Frisk closed the door behind them.

"It's really quiet in here…" Asriel said, advancing towards the kitchen. He reached for the light switch on the wall, because someone had turned them off.

As he turned the lights on, Asriel saw steamers and balloons everywhere! He saw some of his friends and his dad, too.

"Happy birthday, Asriel!" everyone shouted.

"You guys did all this… for me?" Asriel said with a smile on his face. "Thank you so much!" Asriel exclaimed.

"Son, nice to see you again!" Asgore said, walking over to Asriel and giving him a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. Asgore came over often to visit Frisk and Asriel due to the fact he lived nearby.

"Hehe… H-Howdy, Dad," Asriel managed to say, despite being slightly compressed.

"Your turn, Frisk!" Asgore announced, releasing a slightly crushed Asriel and hugging Frisk the same way.

"Nice to see you too, Asgore," Frisk said, handling Asgore's strength easier than Asriel did. Even though Frisk was also technically Asgore's adopted son, it was natural for them to address each other as just "Asgore" and "Frisk".

"Hey, punk! Enough chat and open your amazing gifts we got you!" Undyne said.

"there's something **fishy** about your impatience today," Sans commented.

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"I-I think Undyne's right. Let's let Asriel open his gifts," Alphys spoke up.

"Alright then," Asriel said, sitting at one end of the central table with the gifts. Everyone else took a seat, Frisk sitting next to Asriel.

"Let's see… I'll start with this one first," Asriel announced, grabbing a long, rectangular box. Weighing it in his hands, the mystery object seemed to be more of on the heavy spectrum.

"This one is from Undyne…" Asriel noted as he peeled back the paper and opened the box and pulled out the aquamarine colored object.

"It's a magical spear!" Undyne told Asriel. "You can throw it at your target, and it will come back to you without retrieving it."

"This is really neat… thanks! Although I don't think this is the best time to test it," Asriel said while putting the spear back in its protective box. Undyne had her signature smile on her face, proud that Asriel liked her gift.

"This next one is from… you, Dad." Asriel reached into the bag and pulled out a book. Opening it up, there were magical spells, formulas and descriptions covering all of the pages.

"That's a textbook on magic. I've noticed that you have made a few techniques of your own besides fire magic, but that can teach you some other forms, too." Asgore informed Asriel.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you could do some of these techniques too, Frisk. You do have half of a monster soul, after all," Asriel said as he looked through some interesting pages excitedly. Asriel passed the book to Frisk to look at while he picked up his next gift. Opening it up, it was a computer game titled _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3._

"I'm guessing this one's from Alphys…" Asriel guessed.

"Yeah, and it's even better than the first and second one!" Alphys exclaimed. "I've already played it for ten hours!"

"Didn't this just come out yesterday?" Frisk asked.

"Yes," Alphys replied, seeming a bit hyped up.

"She was up all night playing that," Undyne added.

"The first game is still better," Frisk argued, his nose still in Asgore's book.

"Well… in that case, you are going to play it with me later! But for now, let's see what this gift is from Sans…" Asriel said, using his sharp nail to cut the thin paper wrapping.

Inside was a box. And inside of that box was another box. And inside of that box was an even smaller box. Inside of that box was a mini cube. It was all black with a crimson colored dot on one side and a thin hole on the face below it.

"that's from both me and papyrus. go ahead, push the button," Sans instructed. Asriel pushed the button, and a long noodle of spaghetti popped out. Everyone had a surprised look on their face, other than the two skeleton brothers.

"when you pushed that button, it channeled some of your magical energy into the cube. the magic was then used to make a spaghetti noodle," Sans explained.

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOW YOU CAN HAVE SPAGHETTI WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Papyrus added.

"I don't know how, but wow, this is interesting… Thanks, Sans and Papyrus!" Asriel thanked.

"Here, Frisk," Asriel said as he pushed the button. A spaghetti noodle fell on Frisk's head. Grabbing the noodle and focusing, Frisk held his hand at the edge of the noodle and snapped his fingers, weakly igniting the tip of the noodle on fire.

This time, everyone was surprised.

"So it really does work… this changes everything!" Alphys exclaimed. "Later this week, Frisk, I'm going to run some tests on you. How you were able to use magic like that is incredible!"

Frisk smiled bashfully at this praise. Asriel proceeded to reach for the fifth box on the table. It was from Toriel. He lifted the lid, and on it was a note:

 _I'll give you your real gift later._

Asriel looked in the bottom of the box and saw…

"Strawberries!" Asriel said ecstatically. "And they're covered in chocolate… you sure do know me like the back of your hand, Mom. Thanks so much."

"Try not to inhale all of them yet," Frisk teased. "There's still my gift." Frisk produced a short but wide box from his pocket.

"Hmm… I wonder what it is…" Asriel commented.

"Here, close your eyes and I'll give it to you." Asriel closed his eyes.

"But no booping my snoot!" Asriel objected.

"I'm not…" Frisk said while pulling out the object from the protective box. He put it around Asriel's neck and linked the chain in the back. Asriel felt a cold metal around his neck.

"Okay, open your eyes. I know it's not much… but I'm sure you'll love it."

Asriel opened his eyes to find a thin golden chain around his neck with a heart pendant hanging at the bottom. Picking it up in his hand, Asriel noticed that the heart was white with red veins flowing through it.

 _So this is a representation of my soul..?_ Flipping the heart pendant over, "Frisk and Asriel" was engraved in it.

"I have a matching one to go with that…" Frisk said, pulling a similar necklace out of his shirt and showing it to Asriel. It was the exact same necklace, except the heart was red with white veins flowing through it.

"Frisk, I… I don't know what to say. I love it. This is a lot. It means a lot to me, Frisk. Even though I have half of your soul, I will always have this small piece of you close to me all the time. You are the best present I've ever received, Frisk. You've done so much for me… you even saved my life, gave me a second chance. I will never forget that, Frisk." Asriel started to tear up during his emotional monologue. Looking at Frisk, he was starting to also.

"Aww… c'mere, you!" Frisk said while they both leaned in and deeply kissed each other a few times, holding each other's faces closely.

Everyone in the room minus Toriel and Sans had surprised looks on their face.

"Oh yeah… we never told them we were together…" Asriel remembered.

"heh. Guess you could say frisk and asriel are **soulmates** ," Sans joked.


	5. SAVE

**Author's Note: This chapter explains Frisk's endeavors to save Asriel. Review if you enjoyed it.**

"THE HUMAN AND MINI ASGORE JUST KISSED EACH OTHER! SANS, WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Papyrus asked. Everyone moved their stares from Frisk and Asriel to Papyrus.

"I think it's time for them to know the truth… Frisk and I are a couple now. We're in a relationship with each other," Asriel admitted.

"I ship it!" Alphys exclaimed. "I'm definitely not going to pull out my phone right now and write fan fiction about this…" But her face was already stuck in her phone.

"I support same-sex relationships," Undyne added. "You two are cute together." Undyne was usually tough all the time, and almost never called anything cute. This was a huge compliment from her.

"I'm proud of you, Asriel." Asgore praised. "I feel proud that you found someone nice who you are happy with."

Sans walked over to his brother and whispered something in his ear. Sans then realized that Papyrus doesn't have ears because he is a skeleton… but Papyrus heard Sans anyway.

"OH… I UNDERSTAND NOW. FRISK AND ASRIEL ARE DATING EACH OTHER NOW… WOWIE! CONGRATULATIONS!" Papyrus said. A distinct positive quality about Papyrus was that he didn't discriminate against anything.

"Well… I'm glad no one here had anything against this," Frisk commented. "In that case…" Frisk leaned in and kissed Asriel again, the fuzzy goat returning it.

"Also, this necklace, Frisk… it really strengthens our bond a lot," he said, holding the heart pendant in his hand. "Frisk… you really do a lot of things for me… so much that I don't think I can ever catch up in return…"

"Don't say that, Asriel," Frisk replied. "Your presence is the only thing I need," he said while hugging Asriel tightly.

"You don't know how many times I tried to save you," Frisk continued. "I couldn't sleep at night knowing that you would continue to suffer when you did nothing wrong… you and your fluff is truly all I need to be happy."

Asriel was speechless and couldn't figure out what to say in response, so he decided to return Frisk's tight embrace, whispering "thank you" softly. Everyone else in the room was trying not to squeal from this burst of cuteness. Sans broke the silent cuteness a few moments later.

"hey asriel… if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did frisk save you? it seems like a very intriguing topic…"

"I agree. That would be interesting to find out, because we only know vague details. I-I mean, only if you want to tell us," Alphys added.

Asriel and Frisk looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll tell only if you want me to," Frisk stated.

With closed eyes and a deep breath, Asriel said, "I can handle this. Let's do it. I can help you explain too if you need help."

"Alright. Story time everyone," Frisk announced, Asriel right by his side. Everyone in the room was all ears.

"Oh, I will pass out slices of chocolate cake to everyone! That way we can eat and listen at the same time," Toriel announced.

"Chocolate?" Asriel asked excitedly. "I love chocolate!" His mouth was starting to water in anticipation.

"Hehe, try not to go crazy before the story even starts," Frisk said while booping Asriel's snoot.

"B-baaa! H-hey!" Asriel bleated, covering his snoot. Everyone in the room smiled at this extreme cuteness.

"Here we go." Frisk began to narrate while everyone else started eating the cake. _Asriel will probably finish his first…_ Frisk thought.

"So… I had to fight Asriel. As Flowey, he absorbed all six of Asgore's human souls and every monster's soul in the underground. Asriel regained his body and essentially became a god, and he was just slightly taller than Asgore is now.

His title was "Asriel Dreemurr: God of Absolute Hyperdeath". He was fully equipped with a battle dress-"

"T-that was a battle robe, Frisk!" Asriel had a secret girly side to him, but quickly covered for himself because he didn't want the other guests to know. _I would probably get embarrassed... But the robe does make a nice-looking dress now that I think about it…_

"Haha, if you say so…" Frisk continued. "And Asriel also had cool looking tattoos across his body." Asriel ran his fingers across his face where some of them were.

"The black tattoos were also spread out across my arms and back, and the sclera of my eyes turned black too with shining white pupils in the center," Asriel described enthusiastically.

"Asriel used all sorts of magic attacks, like giant stars, lightning strikes, dual swords, and flames. Asgore would have been impressed. Too bad Asriel was trying to kill me, but to Asriel it was more like showing off his magic skills because my determination prevented me from being killed." _I won't mention the head spin he did… that's too weird…_ Frisk thought.

"Hehe… sorry about that," Asriel said both sheepishly and guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't die and you didn't mean to attack me," Frisk said, giving another affectionate hug to the caprine.

"So then, Asriel decided to suck in the universe when his magic show wasn't working against me. Eventually, he had me trapped- but I called out to all six of you guys's souls and saved you. Asriel was then filled with love and could feel emotions again. He had been Flowey for so long that he wasn't used to feeling emotions, simply because if you are living and don't have a soul, you cannot feel any positive emotions.

Suddenly, with these new feelings, Asriel realized what he was actually doing and began to calm down, in quite an emotional manner. At that moment, I decided the best thing to do was to walk over to Asriel and hug him.

He sobbed in my arms and shrunk down to his original size. With all the souls in hand, he decided to free the monsters once and for all and destroyed the barrier. We spoke for a few moments, and then he vanished.

And then, I woke up and that's when you six came over to me and asked if I was okay. I became worried about Asriel, so I ran off abruptly to find him."

Frisk sprinted hastily down the hallways of Asgore's castle, concerned of Asriel's whereabouts. _Maybe I should check his room,_ Frisk thought.

Upon arriving in the room, he was nowhere to be seen. _Just as always... He's probably back at the Ruins. Every timeline goes the same way, I come up with an idea to save Asriel, and he rejects it. But this time, I have an idea he can't refuse. I won't let him…_

As Frisk ran out of the bedroom, he dropped his book of notes and diagrams and it spread all over the floor. _Damn it… this is just wasting time! Even though there is reasonable doubt, it's not worth the time to check Asriel's room every time. That's less time I have with him before he turns…_

Raking his notes into one big pile, Frisk shoved them sloppily back into his notebook and headed for the castle elevator.

It was all the same to Frisk. Asriel would be nowhere except in the deepest depths of the Ruins. Frisk passed through Hotland. The Nice Cream salesman and Royal Guards 01 and 02 would be just around the corner as he remembered…

Frisk proceeded further and got on the ferry to Snowdin south of Alphys's lab and started walking towards the bridge that would lead him to the beginning of the snowy forest, petting Greater Dog outside of Grillby's on the way. _I remember Papyrus's trap gauntlet right about here… what was with that white dog, anyway?_

Thinking of these two dogs with fluffy, white fur reminded Frisk of Asriel even more… this put major emotional stress on Frisk.

Frisk looked up to discover the door to the Ruins was right in front of him, unlocked as usual. Taking a deep breath, Frisk pushed the royal purple doors open.

 _I can do this… I just have to talk with Asriel, explain the plan, and save him. I'm not going to lose this opportunity._

As Frisk walked down the long, lavender colored hallway, he started to reflect on his previous attempts. How Asriel had rejected Frisk's efforts every time.

Taking him to the surface.

"Without a soul, I'll just become a flower and hurt everyone again."

Frisk walked up the stairs into Toriel's house, down the hallway, and out the front door. He didn't even bother to stop in his old room.

Giving Asriel his soul.

"But Frisk, you'll die."

 _Hmm… I'll try that one again soon if I don't get anywhere with my current plan._

Frisk left the house, and proceeded down the hallway through the gauntlet of puzzles he had solved the first time.

Dragging Asriel to Alphys's lab.

…Asriel screamed and resisted the whole way. There was nothing Alphys could do because she didn't have any spare souls.

The rocks were still intact on the weighted pressure plates that controlled the spike traps. Frisk also observed that the mouse had come out of the mouse hole and ate the cheese, just like all the other mice he had encountered.

Convincing Asriel to use one of Asgore's six human souls.

"They're not mine. And besides, it would be weird having a person I never met having partial control over my body like what happened when Chara and I fused."

Frisk walked down the final hallway, rustling through the fallen leaves on the way.

Staying in Hyperdeath form forever.

"It wouldn't be fair to everyone else, although it would be fun having the power of a god. I don't know how I would absorb everyone's souls again either."

 _He did have a point there… my last "save point" is directly after Asriel and I had our battle._

There were many other failed attempts.

 _This is it…_ Frisk thought as he prepared to advance into the room where he had first fell and where he would find Asriel. Frisk didn't remember how many times he reset back to his save point in his countless efforts to save the caprine.

Throughout all his attempts, Frisk made every moment he had with Asriel the best he possibly could. He would stay with Asriel until he turned… and when he saw Flowey… it was time to reset and do it all over again with a different idea.

 _I hope that this time I can do it…_

Frisk proceeded a few steps into the room… it was quite impressive. Looking up at the ceiling, incredible rock formations led up to a tiny, distant hole. _That's the hole I fell down…_

As usual, Asriel was seated in the center of the room, right in the middle of a patch of golden flowers. _If I can angle my head just right, I think I can see the sun from here… too bad I'll never be able to see it._ Asriel curled up into a ball and cried softly.

Frisk walked towards Asriel and sat down on the flowers next to him. Upon hearing the rustling, Asriel sat up and looked at his visitor.

"Oh… Frisk… y-you came back?" Asriel said, his eyes still puffy from crying.

Asriel then went on to explain Frisk about his past, Chara and Mt. Ebott. Everything was the same with no noticeable contradictions to other timelines.

 _There's no contradictions here… I'll just have to think of something…_ Frisk thought. _He should be saying his "don't you have anything better to do" line right about now._

"Frisk…" Asriel said. "…t-that look on your face… h-have you heard all this before?" Frisk jumped in surprise at this new dialogue!

"You're really smart, aren't you?" Frisk complemented. "Yes, I have."

"Why are you wasting your time with me? Just go be with your friends and be happy." Frisk disobeyed Asriel and didn't budge.

"Frisk, I don't have a soul. For some reason I feel like you tried to give me yours in another timeline… but I can't let you. You'll die… I'm going to turn back into Flowey soon, I c-can't be s-saved…" Asriel managed to say before the waterworks started again.

"Well, Asriel. I am going to give you my soul, but only half. I'm trying something new this time."

"But if your soul splits, don't you die?" Asriel argued.

"As you may recall, my soul split multiple times when you fought me and I didn't die," Frisk argued back.

"B-but what if you get hurt?"

"I'm used to it." Frisk focused his energy to his chest and slowly drew out his crimson colored soul. The light it gave off lit a small radius of the room.

Frisk positioned his hands on the top of the heart-shaped object, his fingers in the small dip in the top, and palms around the sides. Frisk clamped his hands down and began to slowly pull it apart with great force.

A hairline crack formed at the top of Frisk's soul as he pulled it apart and sluggishly became larger and worked its way toward the bottom. Frisk screamed in agony as he felt an extreme pain like he was being ripped in half.

"Frisk, stop it!" Asriel objected. The soul was now halfway split.

"N…no..!" Frisk said in between screams of pain.

"Stop, please! I'm not worth it!" Asriel said, trying to pull Frisk's hands away from his soul.

"I won't… let… you…!" Frisk said, curling into a ball and continuing to pull apart his soul. The soul was almost split.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Frisk let out one final scream before the soul completely split into two. Frisk instantly became weak as he held one piece in each hand.

"A…Asriel… t…take it…" Frisk whispered weakly as he held out his hand to him. Asriel scooted over to Frisk. Frisk was in terrible condition. His nose, ears and mouth were bleeding, and tears rolled down his cheeks, most likely because of the pain.

"Frisk, are you sure?"

"I didn't… do that… for nothing…" Frisk stated, using the last bit of energy he had to place half of his soul back in himself and the other half of the soul into Asriel.

Asriel was suddenly filled with warmth. He hadn't felt that in a very long time. Suddenly, memories of Frisk swarmed Asriel, coming out of the half of the soul Frisk had put into him.

Asriel saw visions of every reset Frisk had spent with him. His effort. His perseverance. His determination. Asriel saw all the attempts Frisk had made to save him. All the hugs and affection Frisk had given him over past timelines.

"F-Frisk… I…" Asriel said, tears rolling down his face in happiness.

"You're saved… everything will be okay…" Frisk said weakly. "Come close to me… the soul pieces must remain close to each other…" Asriel lied next to Frisk, and Frisk used all of his determination to hold Asriel close and cuddle him, Asriel doing the same.

"Frisk… will I become Flowey again..?" Asriel asked.

"No… just focus your magical energy on my soul pieces to regenerate the other half and take a nap. The other half of our souls will be monster, but we won't die and I will be healed…" Frisk responded.

After Frisk's brief monologue, he passed out from exhaustion.

 _I'll try my best…_ Asriel thought as he focused his magical energy powers on the two soul pieces and nothing else. He then passed out, Frisk and Asriel holding each other closely in their arms unconsciously. A wide smile was on Asriel's face while he slept, knowing he would not be sentenced to his fate worse than death.

A few hours later, Asriel and Frisk both woke up. Frisk had been revitalized, and he was not in pain anymore.

"Frisk... I feel like my old self again! Did this plan really work?" Asriel asked.

"I don't know, but we can check our souls and see if it worked." Frisk and Asriel both focused their magical energy to draw their souls from their chests. Asriel's soul was white like a monster soul, with veins of red in it. Frisk's was the inverse of Asriel's, red with white veins in it.

"Whoa… it looks so cool…" Asriel commented.

"It appears your magical energy and my determination from the human half regenerated the other half of our souls…" Frisk explained.

"So I'm half human now? And you're half monster?" Asriel asked.

"Precisely. It seems you still have the characteristics of a monster and I still have a human's."

"Frisk... it really worked... I-I'm alive! I don't know how to repay you!" Asriel said, pulling Frisk into a tight hug, both of them starting to cry in happiness.

"I'll ask Toriel to take me in… and then you and me can be adopted siblings. I've got no other place to go."

"Do you know that she'll say yes? Wait- let me guess, you asked her in a different timeline," Asriel said confidently.

"Hehe… yeah. Well, at least Sans will stop going crazy now…"

"Hey Frisk… how many times _did_ you reset, anyway?" Asriel asked.

"Too many times to keep count," Frisk responded.

"Why did you spend so much time on me, Frisk..?" Asriel asked, still in Frisk's embrace.

"I heard about your story before I fought Asgore. You had made all the right choices in your life, but yet you were punished for doing nothing wrong. When I saw the look on your face when you absorbed everyone's souls, I could tell you were glad to be you again. I just wanted to help you. And during all the time I spent with you during your resets, I think I can say you're the most likable person I've ever met in my life. I couldn't just let you suffer," Frisk stated. "And you're cute, too."

Asriel buried his face in Frisk's shoulder and continued to cry. "I don't know what to say, Frisk… but thank you." Frisk hugged Asriel tighter and gently stroked his long, fuzzy goat ears.

"Frisk… I remember that day. T-The day I d-died," Asriel said, hugging Frisk tightly. "As Flowey, I couldn't feel any positive emotions. I was only trying to be a good friend, and all of this happened… and then you saved my life, Frisk. Chara wasn't exactly the best person… I wish I had a friend like you from the very beginning, Frisk."

"I guess Chara was right, I am just a big crybaby," Asriel added.

"Don't let them make you think that," Frisk replied firmly. "I'm here now. You can cry all you want, I'm doing it too," Frisk said while continuing to soothe Asriel.

After a few moments, Frisk and Asriel stopped hugging and calmed down.

"So… are you ready to go see Mom and everyone else?" Frisk asked.

"You bet I am," Asriel said excitedly with a wide smile on his face. Frisk and Asriel ran down the long hallway to meet up with everyone. It would be a day full of tears and happiness.

"And that was the whole story of how I saved Asriel," Frisk announced. Much to their surprise, Frisk and Asriel's small audience started to applaud for the story. Frisk looked over at Asriel, who was slightly crying.

"I-I'm sorry. It's a difficult subject for me to discuss without being emotional," Asriel admitted. "But I feel a little better now that our story has been shared."

Frisk wiped the tears off of Asriel's face and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay," Frisk whispered in his ear.

After a few more moments, Sans spoke up.

"this party was great, and the story was nice too. but I think it's about time for me and paps to go. see you later, birthday boy," Sans said as he and Papyrus left.

"Hey punk, me and Alphys gotta go too," Undyne added.

"Totally not going to write fanfiction about this! Don't worry!" Alphys said, quickly pulling out her phone and typing away.

"Is it okay if I stay for a while longer? I don't have any legal issues to handle today," Asgore asked. Asgore was still the king of monsters, and he was in charge of handling disputes.

"Please, take your time. It's nice to have you here," Toriel commented.

After the four other guests said their goodbyes and left, Toriel walked into her office and came out with a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Here you go, Asriel. I had this specially tailored for you," Toriel said, handing the box to Asriel. He lifted the lid and peered inside.

"Oh my gosh! It's here! Let me go try this on!" Asriel said with a squeal, running off to the other room. He came out a few moments later.

"Well? How do I look?"

Frisk and Asgore's eyes widened in surprise, and Toriel smiled contently.

"Asriel…" Frisk finally said after stumbling over his words. "You… look…"


	6. The Past

**Author's Note: Alright, like three of my reviewers were psychics and saw this coming. Well played…**

"Asriel… you look…" Frisk said stumbling over his words.

"…So cuuuuuuuuuuute!" Frisk said again after he was done stumbling.

"Well, son, what can I say?" Asgore said. "That sure is a new look on you."

Asriel had on a long, violet robe with the Delta Rune in the center, sort of like Toriel's. But this one had been tailored to fit Asriel perfectly, and whether it was a dress or "battle robe" could be taken to the highest court in the country and still be undecided.

 _This goes well with his feminine-like body structure and girly personality. From a distance, I wouldn't be able to tell that Asriel is a guy, minus the horns,_ Frisk thought. _Yeaaaaah, it's a dress in my opinion._ _A cute dress._

Frisk ran over and hugged Asriel tightly. "It looks perfect on you. It's just like the one you wore when you fought me.."

"Really? T-thanks!" Asriel said, blushing slightly as he hugged Frisk in return.

"Sans once said I liked hot animals. He was right," Frisk said while poking Asriel's snoot. The redness on Asriel's cheeks became more evident.

"So… is that a battle robe or dress?" Asgore questioned.

"Umm… both! And neither! I don't really know," Toriel responded.

"I'd say it suits Asriel well," Asgore stated.

"This is really cool!" Asriel said, feeling the silkiness of the robe.

"And it complements you well," Frisk added. "It's getting kind of late though," Frisk said, observing the clock which read 7 PM. "You wouldn't want to mess up your new dress robe thingy."

"Yeah, you're right," Asriel agreed.

"Hmm... wanna go cuddle and stuff?" Frisk suggested.

"Heck yeah!" Asriel said, sweeping Frisk off his feet and carrying him with up the stairs. Frisk squealed in surprise as he was being carried in Asriel's arms.

"Aren't they just the cutest together?" Toriel asked.

"I didn't expect those two to be together, but they are very cute together. I'm happy for them," Asgore replied.

Up in their room, Frisk and Asriel were already changed into their usual nightwear consisting of pants and no shirt and were conversing. Asriel's robe was hanging nicely in a corner of the room.

"Hey Asriel, you never got to make a wish during the party, so here you go!" Frisk said while holding out a small, smuggled piece of cake from downstairs with a candle.

"Wait, what about-" Asriel argued before being interrupted by a finger snap. A few sparks flew from Frisk's fingers before a small fireball ignited hovered above them. Frisk proceeded to light the candle on the cake.

"Wow, you suddenly got good at that," Asriel said. "It took me months to learn fire magic."

"Here, make your wish…" Frisk said.

"Hmm… okay," Asriel said while pausing for a moment and blowing out the candle. He picked up the tiny piece of chocolate cake and ate it in one bite, and disposed of the plate.

"Wow, you must have been hungry," Frisk commented.

"So… now what?" Asriel asked.

"I've been thinking… that we tell everyone that we're together now," Frisk replied.

"Hm? And how do you propose we do that?" Asriel questioned.

"Easy. We will take a picture and post it online. Would you be okay with that?" Frisk suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Asriel said, taking out his phone and preparing to take a photo.

"Alright, let me align the frame… okay. Now let's pose," Frisk instructed.

"Hmm…" Asriel said, scratching his head.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Frisk said, eyes widening.

"So Asriel, you face sideways like this…" Frisk said, positioning Asriel.. "I will sit here and face you and… perfect." They both were facing each other, right in the middle of a nuzzle. Asriel's snoot and Frisk's nose were touching, their faces close to each other. A slight blush crept across Asriel's face as Frisk continued and held Asriel in an embrace.

"Baaa… I'll take the picture then," Asriel said after a small bleat escaped his mouth. Holding their position, Asriel held out his phone, lined up the frame and took the picture.

Frisk snatched Asriel's phone to take a look.

"Wow, this turned out really cute!" Frisk exclaimed.

"I'll upload it right now…" Asriel said, taking his phone back and tapping the screen a few times. "Okay, done."

The caption of the picture read " _Me and my cute Frisky 3_ ".

"Oh hey, a comment," Asriel noticed. It read " _Are you two dating?"_

Asriel replied with a simple "yes", Frisk watching the events unfold over his shoulder.

When Asriel posted his answer, the comments section went crazy, and the amount of likes was rapidly increasing.

"Wow," Frisk said. If you were to search for a negative comment on this post, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Hmm… some people are asking questions. Should I answer them?" Asriel asked, looking back at Frisk.

"If you want," he replied.

Asriel proceeded to answer several of the questions.

 _What's your sexuality if you don't mind me asking?_

"I'm bisexual. But I'm happy with Frisk, so everyone please stop sending me marriage proposals in the mail."

 _Aren't you and Frisk related though?_

"Although Frisk is a Dreemurr like me, he was adopted into the family, so there is no biological relation between the two of us."

 _Will you and Frisk post more pictures like this? You two are the cutest together!_

"Thanks! And yes, we both will most definitely post more in the future."

 _May I send you a virtual_ _*boop* to your snoot?_

"Baa! *blushes*"

 _Totally off topic, but do you know any other languages besides English?_

 _"_ Yo hablo español básico. A veces, Frisk le gusta enseñarme."

"You're improving with Spanish. Nice job!" Frisk said with a pat to his back.

"I think that's enough questions for now," Asriel said. "I'm tired," Asriel said, flopping on the bed after turning off the lights, his ears flopping too.

"Already? Well, okay…" Frisk said while flopping on the bed too. Asriel immediately scooted over towards Frisk, cuddled him and passed out.

 _Well then… I didn't know he was that tired,_ Frisk thought. He pulled out his phone and checked some notifications.

 _Hmm… clearance sale, new messages, free treasure chest… Hm? What's this?_ Frisk thought while opening an app. After a few more taps, Frisk found himself on a webpage titled "Breaking News" as the caption.

 _Oh my... that's the picture of me and Asriel! And this article is about that. This was posted like… thirty minutes ago and the press has already pounced on it._

 _Then again, what did I expect? Of course the Royal Monster Family is famous… It's just remarkable that an article got pushed out this quickly._

Frisk put his phone away and made sure to silence it because of all the comments coming from his social media about the relationship he is in.

 _For now… I just want to snuggle cute goat!_ He thought while doing so.

 _With all the attention this relationship is getting, I could probably make a fortune if I wrote a book on all my experiences underground…_

But for now, Frisk fell asleep beside the fluffy caprine.

…

"Asriel."

Asriel slowly awakened, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, it's me."

Taking a closer inspection at to whom this voice was coming from…

"Chara..?" Asriel said questioningly. He rose from the bed.

"A-Asriel… I'm so sorry…" Chara said while bursting into tears. Chara walked up and hugged Asriel. Asriel was speechless, but returned the hug.

"I was acting so ruthless, Asriel, I don't know what got into me. But when I overheard your story earlier today, it's like a switch flipped inside of me. I don't feel hatred anymore… I'm feeling something else. Something I have barely felt."

"Kindness? Compassion?" Asriel suggested.

"Probably," Chara replied. "But that doesn't condone my actions, even if Flowey was manipulating me. If you don't forgive me, I understand," Chara added while hugging Asriel tighter.

"I forgive you."

"But how, Asriel? I got you killed. You know, I didn't want for you to die. I have always hated humanity. I know that sounds a bit contradicting because I'm also a human, but I don't understand why people fight over stupid things. On top of my parents abandoning me, I just hated humanity. So I ran away, and fell to the Underground, and well, that day when we died I just wanted to have revenge on the humans. I was so enraged that I didn't consider the consequences. But… here you are now, all happy now."

"Chara… I…" Asriel said, starting to cry. "People do stupid stuff sometimes. I can let things go easily, but… is there a way to let you live again?"

"Well…" Chara said, their face still buried in Asriel's chest. "I'm sure there's something but I'm afraid I don't know. When we died, our souls were still fused as one. Because you seem to have gotten your soul back, this may explain why I'm here."

"And Frisk has the other half of mine… Oh! That's why you were able to hear the story," Asriel said.

"I feel alive right now," Chara said, "but I can only come out for a brief period in your thoughts. I don't have any time left now… I wish I could stay for longer."

"Wait! One last question. Are you a-"

"Yes, I'm a girl," Chara said.

"I kinda figured, because of your longer hair and voice. You looked like you were ten the last time I saw you, and older now. Is this because of the "switch" that was flipped in you today?"

"Most likely," she replied. "I have to go, Asriel. I'm sorry."

"Chara, I'll find a way to save you. I promise," Asriel said.

...

Asriel jolted awake in his bed, still cuddling Frisk.

 _So that was a spiritual dream? It felt so real though…_ Asriel thought. He then noticed that Frisk was awake as well.

"Did you… see that?" Asriel asked Frisk.

"Yeah. I have small fragments of Chara in my soul, apparently."

"Ah."

A few moments of silence.

"Asriel, I can slightly relate to her story," Frisk said.

"Do you want to… talk about it?"

"Alright," Frisk said. "This is the story of why I climbed Mt. Ebott."

"Like Chara, my parents weren't good either. My dad left before I was even born, and all my life, my mom didn't care about me. She would just go out every night and get drunk and beat me for no reason. I had nothing to live for, so I decided to run away. I had heard rumors about Mt. Ebott, that people who went there never came back. Even though the rumors were very dated, I thought might as well give it a shot."

"So I climbed up the mountain. While I was doing so, I tripped over a vine and fell down a deep ravine, plummeting to my doom. I thought this was okay, I was going to die anyway like I had planned. But somehow I survived my fall, and then I was in the underground. I think it was obvious what happened after that, though."

"Out of all the possible outcomes, I never thought I would end up cuddling a cute, anthropomorphic goat and being the savior of the long forgotten race of monsters. But… out of all the outcomes, I think I like this one the best. I feel loved and cared for and protected right now in your arms, Azzy, and that's something I rarely experienced as a child. I am truly grateful for this. I wouldn't trade you or Toriel for anything," Frisk said as he was done narrating. He rolled over in the bed to face Asriel.

"It seems like we both have had relatable pasts," Asriel concluded, turning his heart necklace over and over in his hands.

"And as long as we comfort and understand one another, we will get through anything," Frisk said, holding Asriel closely and burying himself in Asriel's chestfur.

 _I wonder what to do about the whole situation about Chara… can she be saved? I'm not for sure,_ Frisk thought.

"Well… back to sleep I go. Good night, Frisky," Asriel said, giving a quick kiss to Frisk before they both passed out into a deep slumber once again.


	7. Testing

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank my friend RainbowCraft for making it possible for this story to have a very nice cover image. I also updated the summary to more accurately reflect what is going on in this story so far. Reviews are appreciated :3**

 _Hehehehe… this is going to be so hilarious,_ Frisk thought. He had just woke up a few minutes ago and was now out of the bed, staring down at the snoozing caprine. In his left hand, Frisk held a wrapped, rectangular shaped object labeled "Chocolate".

Frisk carefully pulled back the wrapper and broke off a piece of the chocolate bar. With a gentle snap of his fingers, he summoned forth a tiny ember of fire thanks to the monster part of his soul. He used the ember to melt part of the chocolate bar.

 _This is the part where I have to be really careful…_ Frisk thought as he smeared the melting part of the bar on Asriel's snoot as quickly and silently as possible. He then slipped back into the bed beside Asriel, hiding the remaining portion of the chocolate bar in his nightstand. _And now we wait…_

"Hmmnn..?" Asriel mumbled, starting to awaken. He smelled something… and that something was very close! He stuck out his long, pink goat tongue and licked his snoot where he identified the smell.

"Chocolate…"Asriel said out loud, licking the rest off of his snoot.

"I see you found my present?" Frisk mentioned.

"Hehe… yeah!" Asriel said.

"Well… you missed a spot!" Frisk said, extracting the bar from his nightstand and poking Asriel's snoot with it.

"B..baaa!" Asriel bleated in response before he licked the newly applied chocolate off of his face. "Frisk, where did you even get- mmfh!" Asriel asked before being interrupted by Frisk shoving the rest of the bar in Asriel's mouth and a few giggles coming from the mischievous human. Asriel quickly finished off the remainder of the bar in his mouth.

"Well, I wake up and my face is under attack by chocolate. That was new and tasty…" Asriel said as he gave Frisk a brief kiss.

"Haha, I can taste some of the chocolate," Frisk commented while nuzzling Asriel. The caprine stretched out his limbs in the bed and yawned loudly, Frisk observing the sharp fang-like teeth in Asriel's open mouth.

"So, what are we even doing today?" Asriel questioned.

"Well… we have testing scheduled today at Alphys's lab. She wanted to analyze our souls and stuff."

"Oh goody… what time do we have to be there?" Asriel asked.

Frisk lazily reached over to his nightstand and snatched his phone to check the time. "Mmm… in about thirty minutes."

"Thirty?! I don't have the energy for that," Asriel complained.

"Well… the first step is to get out of bed!" Frisk exclaimed, springing out and yanking Asriel out with him. Somehow, Asriel found the energy to get changed into his clothes. Frisk and Asriel both wore jeans with their signature color striped shirts, clearly not having the energy to be creative with their attire.

In the kitchen, Frisk pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries from the refrigerator that Asriel had received for his birthday. "Perhaps this will convince your energy to come back?"

"Ooh! Gimme!" Asriel demanded, taking half of the strawberries. "You can have the other half if you want." Frisk happily accepted the strawberries and they both began to eat them. Asriel took out his phone and began to go through notifications. His eyes widened when he opened up the Internet and went to the news section and saw an article titled _Prince and Ambassador of Monsters in A Relationship?_

"Frisk, did you see this? When we posted last night, the Internet went crazy!" Asriel said.

"I was a bit surprised too, the media really got to this event really quickly. We've been famous though ever since the day we came out of Mt. Ebott, so I'm not entirely surprised," Frisk stated.

"Yeah," Asriel said with a mouthful of strawberries. He was clearly mesmerized by the sweetness of the chocolate-covered fruits and too distracted to reply with a full sentence.

"Hey, slow down there! You don't want to choke on your strawberries," Frisk said.

"Okay," Asriel said after audibly swallowing the strawberries in his mouth. "I think we're about done here."

"Alright then, ready to go?" Frisk asked.

"I guess so. There's no more strawberries-"

"Yeah, because you ate most of them," Frisk interrupted.

"Haha, yeah I guess I did," Asriel admitted.

"That's okay. I guess we better get going then," Frisk responded as the two of them walked out the door. Alphys's lab wasn't too far away, so Frisk and Asriel could easily walk there.

"Hey Frisk," Asriel said. "I recently purchased some wireless earbuds from the store. Want to try them out with me?"

"Sure! How do they work?" Frisk asked.

"Just like any other earbuds except without a cord. I think I have them hooked up correctly," Asriel said while poking around in his phone's settings.

"A great way to test them would be to play music," Frisk suggested.

"Wonderful idea. This will give me a chance to show you this amazing song I like," Asriel stated while turning on said song. He inserted an earpiece in his ear and one in Frisk's. They strolled down the pathway, Asriel's phone sandwiched in between the young couple's hands that were interlocked.

"This sounds interesting," Frisk commented. "I haven't heard much of this genre, but I like it. Speaking of that, what genre is this?"

"I think it' electronic," Asriel answered. "I like the way it sounds, it fills me with energy."

"And energy is just what you need today, so Dr. Frisk prescribes more!" Frisk said, tapping the volume up button on the phone rapidly after removing his earpiece.

"Ack! Frisk!" Asriel exclaimed while hastily taking the earbud out of his ear.

"Looks like your electronic music just gave you a **shocking** blast in the ear," Frisk joked.

"D-don't do that!" Asriel complained.

"Well, you certainly look more energized," Frisk commented. "What else have you got?" He asked while looking through the assortment of music on Asriel's phone.

"I have a lot of rock and electronic on that particular playlist along with some other miscellaneous songs," Asriel explained. "I think I also have a few metal songs."

"Ah, I see…" Frisk agreed. "You have a good taste in music. It's always nice to discover new music."

"What do you have on your playlist, Frisk?" Asriel curiously questioned.

"Here, see for yourself," Frisk answered while handing Asriel his phone. Asriel investigated Frisk's music for a little bit, and then spoke:

"Wow, you have a lot of metal and rock. I'm also guessing you like '80s music? I see a lot of it."

"Yes, the 1980s had a lot of great hit songs," Frisk said.

"Hmm," Asriel said to himself.

"Hey, watch out!" Frisk warned.

"Watch out for- aaaaaah!" Asriel cried out.

"That," Frisk answered. Asriel was too distracted while poking around in Frisk's music collection that he wasn't looking where he was going. Right now, his face was right in the door to Alphys's laboratory.

"Thanks for the warning," Asriel muttered, pulling his horns out of the door. "Don't tell Alphys about the small dents on her door though."

"My lips are sealed," Frisk responded as he opened the door. They both walked inside and saw a familiar person working on some sort of scientific report. Papers filled with scientific formulas and diagrams were scattered all over her desk. Upon hearing the door close, the lizard monster stopped what she was doing and turned towards the door.

"O-oh! Hello Asriel and Frisk!" Alphys said in her usual nervous tone.

"Howdy, Alphys!" Asriel greeted back.

"We are here for our scheduled testing, I believe?" Frisk asked.

"Right," Alphys responded. "Let's get started as soon as possible then," she said while opening the door into the machinery room, prompting Frisk and Asriel to follow.

"Over here is the Soul analyzer machine," Alphys explained while standing next to a machine with a glass door big enough for a person to go in. "This machine is mostly used to give a description and analyze monster souls, but it also works with human souls."

"So how does it work?" Asriel asked. The science behind how things work really interested Asriel. One time, Frisk joked that Asriel should be a scientist and "would look cute in a lab coat and glasses" according to Frisk's description.

"You simply step in," Alphys explained, "and I'll push this button in my control center and a beam will scan your soul. Every little detail will be sent to my computer."

"How does the beam work?" Asriel questioned again, opening the door to the machine.

"Oh, that's quite simple. The beam consists of many electrons and state of the art technology. Think of it as an X-Ray and a microscope combined," Alphys explained."

"Hey, how does that work?" Frisk asked while pointing at something on Alphys's desk, wanting to ask a question too.

"That," Alphys said, peeling back some paper, "is my sandwich for lunch."

"Oh…" Frisk responded.

"Now then, let's get back to the testing," Alphys stated. "Asriel is already inside the machine, so I will start it up. You may feel a little pinch while the scanning beam analyzes your soul, but it shouldn't hurt too much." Once everything was prepared, Alphys pushed the start button and the beam started scanning Asriel's soul inside of the small chamber.

"Hehehe, it tickles!" Asriel giggled as the beam passed over him. With a small dinging noise, the results were delivered to Alphys's computer and were then dispensed out of the printer. The door on the scanning chamber slid open and Asriel walked out, signaling for Frisk to go in and have his turn.

"Okay, the door is closed and secure, I'll start the machine again for you Frisk," Alphys said as she pushed the start button again. The process was the same as Asriel's: the beam scanned Frisk, and the results were printed. Alphys snatched the two papers off the printer deck and studied them for a few moments.

"Just as I thought. The test results say that your both your souls are each half human and half monster," Alphys confirmed. "I find it rather surprising that your souls are stable though, being a perfect fifty percent split of each. You both kept your original appearances…"

"So what if the souls go unstable then?" Asriel asked like a professional scientific investigator.

"Another good question," Alphys praised. "If Frisk's soul somehow went unstable and ended up containing more monster than human, he may possibly start transforming into a monster."

"That sounds fun. I could be a fluffy goat just like you, Asriel!" Frisk said while nuzzling his goat boyfriend's face. Asriel responded to Frisk's display of affection with a heavy blush.

"Y-yes," Alphys stuttered, trying to stay calm and not give in to the cuteness, "but it's also a dangerous process. Your skeleton would be shifting like crazy and it would be a painful experience. The human to monster transformation has never been completed before or attempted. The situation between you two, though, is unique. It could be possible for Frisk to transform."

"Hmm… and does the process work the other way?" Frisk asked.

"Monster to human?" Alphys asked. "As you already know, human souls have determination in them. If a monster is exposed to too much, their body will melt. So I wouldn't even think of attempting that. The amount of determination Asriel has now is fine. Asriel's human half enables him to be much more powerful than any one human or monster, and Frisk, your monster half allows you to use magic."

"I've experienced Asriel's powers firsthand," Frisk commented. "But let's not risk it. I wouldn't want to lose you, Asriel. I don't know what I'd do without you," Frisk said while hugging the caprine closely. Asriel blushed yet again at Frisk's affection while gently running his fingers through Frisk's hair while hugging back. Alphys couldn't control herself and squeaked slightly, but neither Frisk nor Asriel seemed to notice. A few moments later, Alphys spoke again:

"O-oh yes, I almost forgot to mention one thing, "Alphys said as they all walked back into the main room. "There appears to be a tiny speck of a different human soul in both of your monster halves."

"Y-yeah, ummm…" Asriel hesitated as he spoke. "It was one of my old friends that's no longer with us," Asriel said, not wanting to raise any red flags.

"Oh, I see. Sorry…" Alphys responded.

 _Huh… looks like she's oblivious. I'd rather not talk about Chara anyway…_ Asriel thought.

"Actually, we'd like to ask you a question about that…" Frisk inquired. "You see, we will have dreams sometimes and said person will come visit us and speak with us. But she can only stay for a limited amount of time… could you explain this if possible?"

"Well… today has been interesting," Alphys commented. "My best guess… hmm…" She pondered. "Why this person is able to visit is because you both carry pieces of her soul. And the microscopic size of the pieces explains why this person can't stay for that long. But what I'm curious to know is how that piece of human soul found its way into yours…"

"When she died, I absorbed a small piece of her soul," Asriel lied. _It's really because I fused souls with Chara and we died as one… and some small pieces of Chara's soul stayed in mine when Frisk resurrected me._

 _"_ This is really interesting… well, at least you still have a small piece of her with you and can talk with her with Frisk sometimes so it's not that bad," Alphys said.

"Would it be possible to resurrect this person like I did with Asriel?" Frisk asked.

"Hmm… unless you somehow find a way to temporarily get this person's body back like Frisk did with Asriel, then I'm afraid not," Alphys responded.

"Oh…" Asriel said sadly. "Well, thank you for all of the tests and scientific explanations!"

"No problem," Alphys said. "If you have any scientific questions in the future and I'm not busy, go ahead and stop by."

On the way out, Asriel spotted something interesting on Alphys's desk and his eyes widened. Taking notice of Asriel, Alphys spoke:

"Oh, you want a lollipop?" Alphys said, opening the jar.

"Yaaaaay!" Asriel squealed as he grabbed a lollipop and instantly shoved it in his mouth.

"I usually have those out for when little kids come here, but why not for Asriel, you know?" Alphys told Frisk quietly.

"When you see Asriel, you see a young and cute mature goat monster, but give him candy and he's three all over again," Frisk whispered back.

"I can really see that…" Alphys replied.

"Okay, time to go!" Frisk said, grabbing Asriel's hand and pulling him out the door as he licked away at the lollipop.

"Well… that was very informative," Frisk commented as they walked back home. "Can I have a lick?" Frisk asked.

"Sure," Asriel said as he stopped licking the lollipop and allowed Frisk to have one lick.

"Strawberry, I should have known…" Frisk commented.

Suddenly, Asriel's eyes watered up and he ran off to the trunk of a nearby tree, making sure he was far away enough from Alphys's lab.

"Wait, Asriel!" Frisk said, chasing after him. He was slumped at the base of the tree, sobbing.

"What's the matter?" Frisk asked, sitting down next to him. Asriel lifted his head, waterworks running, and spoke:

"F-Frisk, I hate thinking about m-my past. It brings up so many b-b-bad memories and flashbacks... I kept it to myself when we were at the lab b-but I just can't anymore…"

 _I forgot…_ Frisk thought. _Even though Chara got Flowey to stop controlling her and giving Asriel nightmares, he still has PTSD._

"Hey…" Frisk said, squeezing Asriel in a tight embrace. "I'm right here. Just think about me and nothing else," Frisk said soothingly as Asriel slowly regained control of himself from his post-traumatic stress.

Asriel sat there in Frisk's embrace sobbing for a few more minutes, and then regained enough strength to slowly outstretched his arms to hug Frisk back. They say in that embrace for several more minutes as Asriel gradually stopped his crying and was filled with a warm, happy feeling.

"T-thanks, Frisk," Asriel said softly.

"Whaddya say we go home now? Lunchtime is coming soon, and I know you love to cook," Frisk said, wiping the tear stains off Asriel's face and puffy eyes.

Asriel stood tall and proud, completely putting that PTSD attack behind him and helping Frisk up.

"Yeah, that would be pretty nice!" Asriel replied.

And so Frisk and Asriel, holding each other's hands closely, strolled back down the pathway back home.


	8. Finale

It was a long, hot summer night in the middle of July. Frisk's birthday had just passed a few days ago, and there was another small celebration just like there was for Asriel's birthday.

Frisk's favorite gift was from Asriel, of course. He had bought Frisk a video game console from the early 1990s, due to Frisk's love for classical video games. Asriel liked the gift as well because Frisk was more than happy to let Asriel use it too whenever he wanted.

Classes ended for the summer for Frisk and Asriel, so that gave them a lot of free time… and more time with each other. There were a few small arguments between Frisk and Asriel, but that was nowhere near enough to stop them from being a couple.

It had been about a week since Frisk and Asriel went to Alphys's lab and got their souls observed again. Frisk's soul now contained a bit more monster than human, and his magic powers were strengthening. When Frisk tried to light the candles on his birthday cake using his fire magic, he accidentally set the whole cake on fire! Luckily, Asriel used some of his magic to put out the fire. Despite this small change in Frisk's soul, he was still human and perfectly stable.

Chara still silently observed Frisk and Asriel's life and still spoke to them in their dreams. Nothing could be done to save Chara, but at least seeing Frisk and Asriel being happy made her feel less empty inside.

Frisk and Asriel were sitting in their bed, playing a fighting game together on the aforementioned video game console. The room was filled with the sound of button clicking.

"Ha ha ha! I'm gonna get you!" Frisk taunted.

"Are you sure about that?" Asriel said back confidently, even though he was clearly losing.

"Come at me, bro! If you take one more hit, I win!" Frisk said.

"Heheh… okay then," Asriel said with a smirk on his face. In the game, Asriel dodged all of Frisk's punch attacks, jumped over him and rapidly attacked.

"What? How'd you do that?" Frisk asked.

"Fighting games are all about skill, not just rapidly pressing buttons," Asriel replied. "We both have the same amount of health, and whoever lands the next hit wins the game."

"If you say so…" Frisk replied.

"I do say so, because you know why?" Asriel asked.

"Why?" Frisk replied.

"Eat my Hadouken!" Asriel said as the projectile attack hit Frisk's character. "I win again!"

"I was just… tired," Frisk said. "It's kind of late anyway, so maybe we should sleep now?"

"That's okay with me," Asriel responded as he turned off the video game and got back in the bed next to Frisk, their cuddling session beginning.

"You know, Asriel, you've really changed my life since I've known you. And I'm glad it's this way," Frisk said.

"You gave me a second chance to live, Frisk. And I still can't repay you for that," Asriel replied.

"You repay me more than enough every day when I wake up and see you," Frisk responded.

Asriel's response to that was a deep kiss to Frisk.

"Well, good night, cute goat!" Frisk said, burying his face in Asriel's fur.

"Night, Frisk," Asriel said as he fell asleep next to Frisk.

The two of them fell asleep, next to each other in a deep embrace and slept peacefully.

The young couple would go on to do great things and step up their relationship as they became older and more mature. They were destined to be together forever, and overcome anything that got in their way with ease. Nothing would ever separate the pair.

Frisk and Asriel had greatly influenced each other's lives in positive ways. With regular posts on social media, the world would continue to go crazy over the cuteness of the human and goat monster.

And all of this was made possible by Frisk. He could have left Asriel to suffer, but no, Frisk truly cared about Asriel from the beginning. He never gave up and stayed determined through all the times that Asriel dismissed him, and eventually he did save Asriel. Frisk's efforts all started upon him hearing Asriel's dialogue he repeated over and over in the past timelines:

"Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?"

He did have something better to do. That something was to always love and care for Asriel, who loved Frisk in return.

Frisk had comforted Asriel many times across many different timelines, Asriel never wanting to let go. It would always get cut short because Asriel would transform back into Flowey.

But with Asriel saved, nothing would stop them now, with the power of determination and love for each other.

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, guys. What was originally planned to be a oneshot made it all the way to 8 chapters with the support of you guys's reviews and follows/favorites. Thanks for all of your support on this story. I may write more stories in the future, so keep an eye out.**


End file.
